


Saviors of the Universe

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Group chat, I'll update relationship and characters tags as they come up, Irondad, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 28,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAMEGroup chat/Twitter fic post-EndgameKick names, take ass@PeterParkourI just realised I have 5 years of memes to catch up on





	1. Arm Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> I assume if you've clicked on this you've seen Endgame, if not GO BACK NOW!
> 
> Endgame BROKE me, so I decided to heal my heart a bit. I love Twitter/Group Chat fics, so I decided to do my on spin on it post-Endgame. 
> 
> Most of Endgame is the same except for a few key things:  
> -Tony is alive but has permanent injuries from using the stones. They'll be discovered as the fic goes on.  
> \- Steve didn't go back in time to be with Peggy because I'm dissastisfied with that being the ending of his arc, and also THAT WASN'T THE END OF THE LINE STEVE. Anyway, Steve and Bucky are together.  
> \- Nat is alive. How? I don't know. She is. I can't think of a way to make it work for her to be alive but she is.  
> \- I really couldn't reasonably save Vision. Sorry Wanda.

**Steve Rogers** @StevenGRogers

A statement regarding the future of Captain America:

_I have been Captain America since I started fighting in World War II. When I came out of the ice, I went straight into the fight and haven’t stopped since. It has been a long time since I have just been Steve Rogers and known what that meant._

_With that in mind I have chosen to stand down form the Avengers and the shield. I need to take time for myself and figure out who I am. I have spent the last five years encouraging other to keep their lives moving, without doing the same for myself. It is time I took my own advice._

_I have had a discussion with my old teammates and it has been decided that the shield and the mantle of Captain America will be passed on to Sam Wilson. Sam Wilson was operating as Falcon before the Accords. As well as having previous experience as an Avenger, Sam is also a veteran. I have fought side by side and know that the shield could be in no better hands._

_Thank you for your support_

_Steve Rogers_

 

_PM to America’s Ass_

The Mechanic: I see you told everyone.

America’s Ass: Shouldn’t you be resting?

The Mechanic: I am resting! I’ve been in bed for months!

America’s Ass: Because you were in a coma for most of those months.

The Mechanic: You try being stuck in your bed because your wife is protective and your spiderson has stuck you to the bed with his webbing.

America’s Ass: How many times did you attempt to get out before Peter resorted to that?

The Mechanic: Only once! Anyway, being in bed and using Twitter is resting. That’s not the point? How are you feeling now the cat’s out of the bag?

America’s Ass: More at ease. Though I am concerned about how some people are going to react to Sam.

The Mechanic: Yeah, #BlackCap is already trending. Most of the comments are positive.

America’s Ass: It’s the ones that aren’t positive I’m worried about.

The Mechanic: You can save the universe but you can’t fix racism.

America’s Ass: If only.

 

_The Mechanic created the chat Saviors of the Universe_

_The Mechanic added America’s Ass, God of Thunder, Professor Hulk, Birdbrain, Rhodey, Black Widow, Nebula, Rocket, Spiderboi, Greatest Genius, Sam, Medium sized man, Bucky, Pepper, Strange, Black Panther, Marvel-lous, Scarlet Witch_

The Mechanic: Since Rogers is no longer Cap, does that mean it’s not America’s ass anymore?

America’s Ass: We’re doing this?

Medium sized man: It will always be America’s ass.

America’s Ass: Could we not do this?

Rhodey: I don’t want to be part of this.

Sam: Well I don’t want my ass to be America’s ass.

The Mechanic: Well, you agreed to be Captain America. The ass is part of it.

America’s Ass: That is not how it works.

Bucky: It’s my ass.

The Mechanic: I regret bringing this up.

 

 **You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

Thank you all for your support these past few months. I know my lovely wife @PPottsCEO has been keeping you all updated on my status. It’s only been recently I got social media privileges back.

|

For other updates: Yes, Steve did talk to me about how to move forward re: Captain America. He has my full support, as does @SamWilson. Sam will be a great Captain America, and has already proven himself a hero.  

|

As you will no doubt be aware, that last battle caused a lot of damage, and I am lucky to be alive right now. I have another chance to be with my wife and daughter, and that means more than I can say.

|

I don’t want to leave my daughter without a father. Due to that, and my injuries, I can no longer operate as Iron Man. I know this announcement comes fast on the heels of Steve’s announcement.

|

There are still many wonderful and capable Avengers who are going to do all they can to protect this world. I will also still be in an advisory position and helping with the Avengers tech.

|

It’s time for a new team of Avengers, the next generation of heroes.

 

 **Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

Me: Being Dusted  
Me: Wow this is transphobic

|

 **You Know Who I Am** @Tony Stark

@PeterParkour Too soon, kid.

|

@PeterParkour Also, ‘kick names, take ass’? That’s your display name?

|

 **Kick names, take ass** @Peter Parkour

@TonyStark It was funny

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: Blanket rule; no joking about The Snap.

Spiderboi: Sorry *hides*

 

_PM to Greatest Genius_

The Mechanic: Hey you made Barnes’s arm, right?

Greatest Genius: Yes

The Mechanic: Any advice? I need to make one for me.

Greatest Genius: Oh! Actually, I already made you a vibranium arm.

The Mechanic: You what?

Greatest Genius: Well, you did save the universe, and more specifically, me, so I wanted to gift it to you.

The Mechanic: You don’t have to do that.

Greatest Genius: Well, I already have it, and it’s not going to fit Bucky. Also, it’s gift.

The Mechanic: I don't know what say. This is amazing. Wakandan tech! Vibranium! Attached to me!

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: Barnes, we’re going to be arm buddies.

Bucky: We what?

Black Panther: You already told him, sister?

Greatest Genius: He was talking about making one for himself.

America’s Ass: What’s happening?

The Mechanic: Shuri made me a vibranium arm.

Pepper: Thank you, Shuri.

Greatest Genius: No need to thank me. I like helping broken white boys.

 

 **Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

I just realised I have 5 years of memes to catch up on


	2. Protect Morgan Stark squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mechanic: You really are hopeless without Barnes, aren’t you?  
> The Mechanic: So much makes sense now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow what a response so far! I really do appreciate it! I hope your hearts can heal a little bit after the heartache of Endgame

**Tony Stark’s first public appearance since Thanos battle**

_Thanks to pictures shared on social media, we have had our first sighting of Tony Stark in six months. Tony was spotted in upstate New York with his daughter, and fellow ex-teammate, Steve Rogers. The three had lunch before going to a park. It is clear that Stark’s daughter is very fond of Rogers, and was heard to refer to him as ‘Uncle Steve’._

_There has been some discussion on the injuries Stark sustained. Stark was in a coma for four months before his wife, Pepper Potts-Stark informed us through Twitter that he had woken. Stark also referred to injuries when he made his first social media post one month ago._

_In most pictures taken, Stark was obscured, either by Rogers or his daughter. However, two pictures taken, one at the McDonalds, and one at the park, show that Stark has significant scarring on the right side of his face and neck._

_It appears that Tony Stark paid quite a price when saving the universe._

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

America’s Ass: I saw some people taking pictures, but clearly not all.

The Mechanic: I’m just pissed they took pictures of Morgan.

The Mechanic: My injuries were going to come out sooner or later.

Black Widow: Who do I need to kill?

America’s Ass: No killing.

Black Widow: People shouldn’t take unsolicited pictures of kids!

America’s Ass: No, they shouldn’t, but killing won’t solve the problem.

Pepper: It will be dealt with legally, Nat.

_The Mechanic changed Pepper’s name to Boss Bitch_

Black Widow: What were you doing out with them, anyway, Steve?

The Mechanic: Rogers was moping while Barnes was on a mission with new Cap.

America’s Ass: I was not moping.

The Mechanic: You were! When you weren’t moping at your place, you were moping at mine.

The Mechanic: You really are hopeless without Barnes, aren’t you?

The Mechanic: So much makes sense now.

America’s Ass: I miss him when he’s away but I don’t mope.

Boss Bitch: You mope.

Black Widow: You mope.

Birdbrain: I think everyone who knows you knows you mope.

America’s Ass: Okay so maybe I mope!

The Mechanic: You need to get a life Rogers.

America’s Ass: I have one.

The Mechanic: A life that doesn’t solely revolve around Barnes. 

Black Widow: Wasn’t that the point of giving Wilson the shield?

America’s Ass: I don’t know what to do with myself.

America’s Ass: I don’t know who I am.

The Mechanic: It’s time for existential shit.

Sam: I’ve been trying to help him with this for years.

_The Mechanic changed Sam’s name to New Cap_

Black Widow: What are you good at, Rogers?

America’s Ass: Fighting

Black Widow: What were you good at before the serum?

America’s Ass: Getting myself into fights.

New Cap: You see what I have to deal with?

New Cap: @Bucky come fix your boy

Bucky: Been trying to fix that for 80 years.

The Mechanic: Christ

Spiderboi: Weren’t you an artist before the war Mr Rogers sir?

Spiderboi: There’s some of your art in the history books.

America’s Ass: And now the kid knows about my existential crisis.

The Mechanic: Well, at least you know there’s a problem.

Bucky: Holy shit you guys got somewhere with him.

New Cap: All it took was ganging up on him.

 

**Pepper Potts-Stark** @PPottsCEO

It has been brought to my attention that people took unsolicited pictures of my daughter. @TonyStark and I would like to remind you that anyone caught doing so will face legal consequences.

RTed by @TonyStark, @JamesRhodes, @TheRealSpiderman, and 13,528 others.

 

_PM to Pepper_

Pepper: We have to do a press conference.

The Mechanic: Nooooo

Pepper: They all want to know how you are, and it will hopefully stop them from sneaking photos when you’re with Morgan.

The Mechanic: You had to use Morgan.

Pepper: I know your weak spots.

The Mechanic: Fiiiiine. Set it up. Tell Rogers he has to be there.

Pepper: Tell him yourself if you insist on it.

 

_PM To America’s Ass_

The Mechanic: Pep is making me do a press conference.

The Mechanic: You’re going to be there.

America’s Ass: Why?

The Mechanic: To force you out of the house.

The Mechanic: It’s part of the intervention.

America’s Ass: I thought with giving up the shield I’d be out of the public eye.

The Mechanic: Buddy, that’s never gonna happen.

 

**Tony Stark Press Conference transcript**

Pepper Potts-Stark: Thank you all for being here today. Tony will be out momentarily.

_Tony Stark comes through the door up to the podium. He is dressed in a suit, but the scarring on his face and neck can be seen. It is also clear that his right arm is missing. The gathered reported are quiet. Tony nods to the crowd and pulls out cue cards with his left hand._

Tony Stark: It has been six months since those we lost returned. It has also been six months we defeated Thanos. It has been an uncertain time for all. Trying to rebuild the world has been difficult and will continue to be so.

TS: Some of the uncertainty is not knowing about me. For four months I was in a coma, and for the two months since then, you have not known about my injuries. This has caused a lot of speculation, which, in turn, caused unsolicited pictures of my daughter being taken and released to the public. This is unacceptable. The people who took those pictures are facing legal consequences. Since my daughter was born, we have taken care to shield her from the limelight. She is just a young girl, and deserves as normal a childhood as possible. I ask that you respect this and do not take any pictures of her.

TS: As you will clearly see, I have permanent injuries from that last fight. The scarring on my face is down the whole right side of my body. I also lost my arm. In the case of my arm, I will be receiving a prosthetic. There’s nothing that can be done about the scarring. Despite this, I am incredibly lucky to be alive. I am surrounded by friends and family who are incredibly supportive, and I hope they know how much I value them.

TS: Thank you all for coming, and thank you for not taking any more pictures of my daughter. I will not be taking questions.

_Tony Stark leaves the podium and walks out the door. Next to the door, Steve Rogers and James Rhodes are spotted. Rhodes pats Stark on the back while Rogers says something quietly. The three disappear. Pepper Potts-Stark returns to the podium._

PP: Tony’s recovery has been in the hands of the best possible doctor’s. We are very grateful to them for their care during this difficult time. Thank you all for your concern and well-wishes.

_The press conference is ended with discussion between reporters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take unsolicited pics of kids, even if their parents are famous! Just don't do it! Don't!


	3. Irondad and Spiderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mechanic: What a great kid.   
> _3 hours later_  
>  The Mechanic: I take that back he just blew up my lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just saw the new Far From Home trailer and I sad. So what good timing for this chapter tbh.

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Me: Footloose was never the greatest movie of all time

Starlord: *Kill Bill sirens*

|

**Em** @SpideyFangirl073

@TheRealSpiderman Who is Starlord?

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@SpideyFangirl073 I met him in space but he’s from earth

|

**SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME** @SpideyFanGirl073

@TheRealSpiderman Holy shit

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@TheRealSpiderman @SpiderFangirl073 I thought we agreed to keep the space thing quiet?

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@TonyStark Sorry :/

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: Parenting a teenage spider is very different from parenting a human 4 year old.

Spiderboi: I’m not really a spider

Spiderboi: Wait, parenting?

The Mechanic: I literally refer to you as my spiderson.

The Mechanic: The only reason I went back in time to save the universe was to get you back.

The Mechanic: Of course it’s parenting.

Medium sized man: That’s not typical parenting.

The Mechanic: Your daughter didn’t disappear with the Snap so shut up little ant.

Birdbrain: I went back in time to get my family back. I think it’s typical parenting.

The Mechanic: Thank you birdbrain.

The Mechanic: Anyway, kid, you really need to learn how to keep a secret.

The Mechanic: How do you still have a secret identity?

Spiderboi: I can keep a secret.

America’s Ass: You did just tell twitter you went to space.

Spiderboi: I can keep other secrets.

The Mechanic: Mhm, and how did your friend and your aunt find out about you being Spiderman?

_Spiderboi has gone offline_

The Mechanic: Oh well, it’s too late do anything about it.

The Mechanic: And luckily the kid’s aunt already knew about the space thing so I won’t get yelled at for that.

America’s Ass: From what you said, you tried to get him home.

The Mechanic: Yeah, he’s a stubborn little shit.

The Mechanic: What a great kid.

_3 hours later_

The Mechanic: I take that back he just blew up my lab

 

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

Anyone willing to help me hide out I just blew up my mentor’s lab

|

To be fair, it wasn’t just me, it was @ProfessorHulk too. Plus, he has multiple labs.

|

**Steve Rogers** @StevenGRogers

@PeterParkour You might want to stop digging there, kid.

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@StevenGRogers He knows?

|

**Steve Rogers** @StevenGRogers

@PeterParkour Good luck kid

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Bucky: How did the spiderkid blow up the lab?

Spiderboi: I was working on new web formula with Dr Banner.

Professor Hulk: Thanks kid. I’m the one that’s going to get yelled at for putting you in danger.

America’s Ass: How did creating new web formula end in blowing up the lab?

Spiderboi: Miscalculations

Spiderboi: It was the lab at the new compound, not at his house.

New Cap: You really need to learn when to keep quiet, spiderkid.

Black Widow: Don’t worry, I can help you get off the grid.

Spiderboi: Wait, really?

Black Widow: Us spiders have to stick together.

Spiderboi: Omg thank you spidermom

Bucky: Holy shit Nat is crying.

Bucky: And she’s gone.

Bucky: Nat we’re supposed to be on a mission.

Black Widow: Sorry the spiderkid needs me.

_The Mechanic is online_

The Mechanic: Widow don’t you dare take that kid anywhere

The Mechanic: He and Bruce are going to sit down and explain to me how exactly they fucked up so much.

The Mechanic: BRUCE YOU HAVE 7 PHD’S!

Professor Hulk: Hulk doesn’t.

The Mechanic: EXCEPT YOU’RE THE SAME PERSON NOW AREN’T YOU

America’s Ass: I think Bruce was right about getting the brunt of the anger.

Bucky: Oh look Nat’s back.

Black Widow: Decided I didn’t want to get in the middle of that.

 

**Ned** @TheGuyintheChair

Hey @PeterParkour what happened with the blown up lab?

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@TheGuyintheChair I’m grounded :/ Not allowed in the lab without Tony. And @ProfessorHulk isn’t allowed to help me with any projects any more.

|

**Bruce** @ProfessorHulk

@PeterParkour Tony has removed my access to any lab except my own.

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@ProfessorHulk @PeterParkour Serves you right for putting the kid in danger. And after everything I did to bring him back, too.

 

_PM to Spiderboi_

The Mechanic: Please never do that to me again. When I got the alert from FRIDAY I thought my heart had stopped.

Spiderboi: I’m sorry Tony.

The Mechanic: I won’t lose you again, Pete.

The Mechanic: I’m not angry at you, I just worry.

Spiderboi: Thanks Irondad.

 

_PM to Spiderboi_

Pepper: What did you say to Tony? He started crying.

Spiderboi: I called him Irondad.

Spiderboi: Apparently he calls me spiderson so it seems fitting.

Pepper: That will explain the crying.

Pepper: I just talked to your Aunt, you’re staying here next week.

Spiderboi: Thanks Mrs Stark!

Pepper: Just Pepper. You’re calling my husband Irondad. I think we’re on first name basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can scream to me about emotions about Endgame on my tumblr [stillinthemud](http://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)


	4. Operation: Get Rogers a Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mechanic: Mr “Language” just cursed in front of my 4 year old.

_The Mechanic created chat Operation: Get Rogers a Life_

_The Mechanic added Black Widow, Sam, and Bucky_

The Mechanic: Okay you guys are the ones who know Old Cap the best.

The Mechanic: So how are we getting Rogers a life?

_The Mechanic changed Bucky’s name to Rogers’ boyfriend_

_The Mechanic changed Sam’s name to New Cap_

Rogers’ boyfriend: Listen, I’ve been trying to help him with that since he was a little twink.

The Mechanic: You really are adjusting to this new century.

The Mechanic: New Cap, any suggestions?

New Cap: He needs to get some counselling.

New Cap: He told me about he was running that support group the past 5 years and I just don’t understand how he could do that when he’s as messed up as he is.

The Mechanic: Well, this just got brutally honest.

Black Widow: My area was always getting him a date and he has Barnes now.

New Cap: You literally never got him a date?

Black Widow: I tried. How was I supposed to know he was pining for someone we all thought was dead?

The Mechanic: So far our suggestions are get Rogers some counselling.

The Mechanic: It’s a start. I think I can pull some favors.

New Cap: He has to agree first. How long has he been out of the ice refusing help?

Rogers’ boyfriend: I can convince him. There’s this thing I do with my tongue and he’ll agree to anything.

New Cap: TMI Barnes

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: Mr “Language” just cursed in front of my 4 year old.

America’s Ass: I didn’t know Morgan was there.

The Mechanic: Yeah she’s a sneaky one.

The Mechanic: She caught me saying shit once and immediately repeated it.

The Mechanic: I had just discovered how to time travel, though, so I had good reason.

Birdbrain: Do we get context for Steve’s cursing?

America’s Ass: He told me he found a psychiatrist for me. My response was “what the fuck, Tony?”

The Mechanic: Not just for you.

The Mechanic: Mostly for you, but I think we all need one.

The Mechanic: Maybe she can be the Avengers psychiatrist.

America’s Ass: I’m not an Avenger.

The Mechanic: Ok, fine, an Avenger AND ex-Avenger psychiatrist.

The Mechanic: Anyway, I just wanted to point out what a hypocrite Rogers is.

America’s Ass: I was a soldier in World War II. You think I didn’t curse?

The Mechanic: “Language”

Black Widow: “Language”

Birdbrain: “Language”

America’s Ass: Ok I get it.

Bucky: What are you guys talking about? Steve has a filthy mouth.

Bucky: Especially in bed.

Rhodey: Ok who keeps letting Barnes talk?

 

_Operation: Get Rogers a Life_

Rogers’ boyfriend: I convinced Stevie

Rogers’ boyfriend: It really wasn’t hard.

Rogers’ boyfriend: Except for him ;)

New Cap: I hate you.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: Morgan’s birthday is in two weeks and she insists that you’re all there for her party.

The Mechanic: That includes the space people @Marvel-lous @God of Thunder @Nebula @Rocket

The Mechanic: I suppose you can tell the other Guardians, I just have no way to contact them.

God of Thunder: I am honoured to be invited to young Morgan’s birthday!

Marvel-lous: I can’t let down a little girl, can I?

 

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

I die for 5 years and Fortnite is still a thing? This is truly the worst timeline.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

America’s Ass: So maybe the psychiatrist was a good idea

The Mechanic: Who are you and what did you do to Steve Rogers?

New Cap: All these years and he finally realises.

New Cap: It’s almost worth the disgusting things Barnes has said.

New Cap: It should have been a requirement to be an Avenger the whole time.

The Mechanic: You’re Cap now. You can make it a requirement.

New Cap: Oh shit, I can.

New Cap: Okay it’s a requirement for all Avengers and Avenger associates.

New Cap: That means you too, spiderkid.

New Cap: @God of Thunder when you’re back earthside you too

The Mechanic: I’ll talk to the good doc about staying on permanently.

America’s Ass: I’m going to be exploring options with my art.

Bucky: That’s great, Stevie.

America’s Ass: I still want to do something to help people though. I’m done Avenging, but that’s not the only good there is to do in the world.

The Mechanic: You could start a scholarship for art school for less privileged students. Like the September Foundation.

The Mechanic: You could call it the Steve Rogers Grant. Get it?

America’s Ass: That’s really lame, Tony, you can do better than that.

America’s Ass: It’s going to stick now, isn’t it?

Bucky: Why don’t you teach art? You’ve always has a talent with it.

America’s Ass: Maybe. I’m just going to look at my options for now. 

Bucky: I’m so proud of you Stevie.

Bucky: Now stop talking and come to the bedroom so I can show you how proud.

New Cap: There’s a kid in this chat Barnes.

The Mechanic: Luckily, the kid is at school and not on his phone, isn’t that right Spiderman?

Spiderboi: Yep, that is correct.

Spiderboi: Oops.

The Mechanic: I’m going into the lab to figure out how to put child locks on someone’s phone during certain hours, don’t disturb me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to take suggestions on where to take this fic I have some ideas of my own and I can't guarantee I'll go with your suggestion but this is a fic to deal with pain after Endgame and we all have that pain.


	5. Morgan's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mechanic: Ok, Morgan’s birthday is tomorrow and if a single one of you doesn’t turn up and you disappoint my girl then I will use that Iron Man suit one last time and destroy you.
> 
> The Mechanic: I destroyed Thanos so don’t think I can’t.

_PM to God of Thunder_

Marvel-lous: Hey, you know that woman on the Pegasus, right?

God of Thunder: Yes, she’s a Valkyrie and now Queen of Asgard.

Marvel-lous: Holy shit

Marvel-lous: Do you think you can get me in contact with her?

God of Thunder: Yes! She will also be at the young Stark’s birthday! I am sure the two of you will hit it off!

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Hey everyone I’m gonna rant real quick so be ready for it

|

So today I was patrolling and found two guys beating up a young girl and stopped them. This is (unfortunately) normal for me, but this one really stuck with me. They were going on about her being trans and disgusting and how she doesn't deserve my help.

|

I think they half expected me to help them which is gross. Transphobia really pisses me off. The two guys were dealt with and I sat down and talked to the girl. She said they lived in her building and had been giving her trouble since she came out.

|

She has to deal with this every day of her life, just for being open and honest about herself and it’s really awful. And it made me realise that having a secret identity gives me protection. I’m still going to keep my secret identity but I’m going to share something about myself.

|

I’m trans. The people in my regular life know this, and for the most part, I’m surrounded by people who love and support me. I have come across transphobes, and school wasn’t always easy for me. I’m one of the lucky ones.

|

I know saying any of this won’t change the bigots. I know that instead they’ll complain and say I shouldn’t be trusted, that I shouldn’t be Spiderman. Those people will never change their minds. But I want to be open about that in particular so that others know that I’m here.

|

**trans fairy queen** @TransKatieKat

@TheRealSpiderman omg thank you so much for sharing this knowing there’s a trans hero out there means so much

|

**SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME** @SpideyFanGirl073

@TheRealSpiderman oh I’m so proud of you bby

 

_PM to Spiderboi_

The Mechanic: We probably should have talked about you announcing that first, but I’m proud of you, kid.

Spiderboi: Thanks Irondad.

_Spiderboi changed The Mechanic’s name to Irondad_

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: Ok, Morgan’s birthday is tomorrow and if a single one of you doesn’t turn up and you disappoint my girl then I will use that Iron Man suit one last time and destroy you.

The Mechanic: I destroyed Thanos so don’t think I can’t.

Boss Bitch: I won’t take too kindly to anyone disappointing my daughter either.

Rhodey: You’ve been warned.

Spiderboi: SHIT SON YOU ALL JUST GOT SCHOOLED

The Mechanic: Pete, what the hell

 

_PM to Rhodeybear_

The Mechanic: Is it just me or is Danvers getting close to that Pegasus woman?

Rhodeybear: They’ve definitely hit it off.

 

_PM to God of Thunder_

God of Thunder: I have not yet been able to reach you through all the people, but congratulations on your young one’s birthday and thank you for including me!

The Mechanic: No worries, Pointbreak. Thanks for coming. Don’t let Morgan play with your axe.

 

_PM to Stevie_

Bucky: The little girl said I had a metal arm like her daddy so I must be a hero

Bucky: Steve I can’t stay here

Stevie: Buck, where are you? I’ll come to you and we can talk or just sit.

 

_PM to Sam_

Black Widow: Where did Barnes and Rogers go?

Sam: Shit

 

Steve and Bucky sat looking across the lake. The distant sounds of the party could be heard, and the breeze pushed Bucky’s hair into his face.

“Uncle Steve?” a voice interrupted the quiet between the pair. Steve turned.

“Morg? Why aren’t you at your party?” Steve asked as Morgan walked over and pulled herself onto Steve’s lap.

“I was looking for you, Uncle Steve,” Morgan said, “Why did you leave?”

“Bucky needed some quiet,” Steve said.

“Oh,” Morgan said, looking at Bucky intently, “Are you sad?” Bucky stayed quiet, keeping his eyes fixed on the lake.

“Sometimes Bucky needs to have some quiet time,” Steve explained.

“Do you think a hug would help?” Morgan whispered to Steve. A small smile broke Bucky’s lips.

“You know, I think it might,” Steve whispered back conspiratorially. Morgan beamed and crawled into Bucky’s lap, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. Bucky slowly brought his flesh arm up and hugged her back.

“You should probably go back to your party, you parents will be looking for you,” Steve said after a couple of minutes, stroking his hand through Morgan’s hair.

“Is Uncle Bucky feeling better?” Morgan asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, smiling at Morgan, “I am. Thanks, little Stark.”

“Then come on!” Morgan said, getting off Bucky’s lap and taking his metal hand in her little hand, “There’s going to be cake!”

“Well, we can’t pass up cake, can we, Buck?” Steve asked, grinning. Bucky nodded in agreement, allowing himself be lead back to the house by the little girl.

 

_PM to America’s Ass_

Sam: Is Barnes okay?

America’s Ass: He just needed a moment.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: Thanks everyone for coming today, Morgan was so happy. Also thanks for wearing her out, it was so easy to get her to sleep.

The Mechanic: Also the best thing in the world is watching her and Pete interact I never thought it would happen.

The Mechanic: Pete is a good big brother.

Rhodey: You okay Tones?

The Mechanic: Just happy that my family is whole again.

The Mechanic: That includes you losers now too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironfam coming together for Morgan yessssss 
> 
> tumblr is stillinthemud
> 
> Twitter users in this I made up on the spot.


	6. Secret Sap James Buchanan Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: i came out of cryo to have a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

_Saviors of the Universe_

_Marvel-lous added Valkyrie to the chat._

God of Thunder: My friend!

The Mechanic: Wait, who’s this?

God of Thunder: The new Queen of Asgard, Brunnhilde! She was on the Pegasus in our battle against Thanos.

Rhodey: Oh, the Pegasus girl. Makes sense Danvers added her.

Marvel-lous: What is that supposed to mean?

Rhodey: You know what it means.

God of Thunder: I believe he is making reference to your crush on Brunnhilde!

Rhodey: You need to learn subtlety, man.

Valkyrie: Oh, I’m well aware of her crush ;)

Rhodey: I’m out.

The Mechanic: Wait

The Mechanic: You two are together?

Marvel-lous: We’re both badass warrior heroes, we’re a good match.

The Mechanic: I noticed you two flirting at Morgan’s birthday, but I didn’t think you’d be together already.

God of Thunder: This is wonderful news! I would call for drinks in celebration if I wasn’t sober.

The Mechanic: You’ve gone sober?

God of Thunder: Yes. After spending some time with the Guardians, I came back to earth and am staying with Banner. He is helping me. I may have lost my entire family and my home planet, but they wouldn’t want me to waste away.

America’s Ass: Proud of you, Thor.

The Mechanic: Good job. Going sober isn’t easy.

Valkyrie: If you’re on earth you better come visit. Korg is missing you.

God of Thunder: I shall come visit soon!

Marvel-lous: I don’t think Korg is the only one who misses you.

Valkyrie: Shut your mouth Danvers.

Marvel-lous: Why don’t you make me?

The Mechanic: You know you can message each other privately and we don’t have to see this, right?

 

**Spider** @TheRealSpiderman

If I wasn’t sworn to secrecy I could give you all so much dirt on the Avengers

|

**Shuri** @GreatestGenius

DM MEEEEEEEEE

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Bucky: This has been such a long mission.

Bucky: I miss you so much Stevie I want nothing more than to just lie in bed and be held in your arms, listening to you breathing.

Bucky: I love you so much.

America’s Ass: Wrong chat Buck

Bucky: What?

Bucky: Shit.

Bucky: YOU DIDN’T SEE ANY OF THAT

The Mechanic: Who knew Barnes was such a sap?

Boss bitch: I think it’s sweet.

Greatest Genius: I ship it

Spiderboi: Saaaaaame

Spiderboi: Also I definitely did not screenshot that.

America’s Ass: I don’t think I want to know what you two are talking about.

Shuri: Spiderboy, I have so many stories to tell you about the White Wolf pining while he was in Wakanda.

Spiderboi: Tell me!!!

Bucky: I did not pine.

Black Panther: You absolutely did pine.

Bucky: i came out of cryo to have a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

Spiderboi: did you just meme?

Spiderboi: i’m crying you memed

The Mechanic: Christ, Barnes, what did you do?

Shuri: i’m so proud *wipes away tear*

Shuri: For so long I tried to teach T’Challa but he’s hopeless.

Shuri: Now my brother the White Wolf has learned.

Shuri: My work here is done.

Black Panther: I did watch some of your vine things.

Shuri: “Vine things”

Spiderboi: that hurt my heart

Spiderboi: i… sad

The Mechanic: Hi sad, I’m Irondad

Spiderboi: I don’t know whether to be proud or ashamed.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

This just in, @TonyStark makes dad jokes.

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

And @TheRealSpiderman should be in bed because it’s past midnight.

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@TonyStark Shouldn’t you be in bed too?

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@TheRealSpiderman How about we both go to bed and speak no more of this?

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@TonyStark deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just... Bucky making dirty jokes to make everyone uncomfortable but actually he's the sappiest one of him and Steve uuuuughkjadfg my heart.


	7. Protect Peter Parket Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour
> 
> What are the chances that my two best friends and my bully were all Dusted so we’re all still in the same grade?

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

What are the chances that my two best friends and my bully were all Dusted so we’re all still in the same grade?

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@PeterParkour Excuse me did you just say bully?

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@TonyStark <https://tenor.com/view/icant-read-mariah-carey-gif-7838486>

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: So because someone tries and fails to keep secrets, I have found out that Pete is being bullied.

Marvel-lous: I’ll sort the bully out

Spiderboi: Please don’t! It’s fine. It’s not a big deal!

The Mechanic: You said you have a bully.

Spiderboi: I am Jared, 19.

The Mechanic: I don’t know what you’re trying to say but we are going to talk about this.

Spiderboi: Before I got my powers I couldn’t fight back so I can’t fight back now. I can take it. I’m used to it.

America’s Ass: Bullying isn’t ok kid

Spiderboi: It’s not even that bad he just teases me a bit.

 

_Meme-vengers_

Greatest Genius: Spiderboi tell them what the bastard says to you.

Spiderboi: Noooooo

Greatest Genius: I haven’t said anything until now since you asked but I will tell them.

Potato gun: What’s happening?

Greatest Genius: Stark found out that spiderboi is being bullied. He’s trying to get answers out of him in the Avengers group chat.

Ant-daughter: You complain about Flash to us all the time, you need to tell them.

Spiderboi: All because of one tweet.

Potato gun: Think before you tweet.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: ‘Just’ teases you?

The Mechanic: There’s no ‘just’ about that.

The Mechanic: I will destroy that kid.

Spiderboi: noooo it’s just silly teenage stuff

Greatest Genius: why the fuck you lying why you always lyyyying

Spiderboi: Shuri pls

Spiderboi: it doesn’t matter please forget about all of this dad

The Mechanic: I can’t just let someone bullying my kid slide

Spiderboi: He’s more of a rival.

Greatest Genius: Sorry spiderboi I’m not letting you downplay this anymore.

Greatest Genius: The guys calls him penis parker

Boss bitch: What is the name of this kid?

Spiderboi: Oh no now RescueMom knows too.

Boss bitch: You’re not going to distract me by calling me that.

America’s Ass: Hey Sam can I borrow the shield one last time?

Sam: No I’m going to be using it against this kid.

Spiderboi: Guys please don’t do anything it will only be worse.

The Mechanic: Pepper is talking to your Aunt May right now.

The Mechanic: We’re going to be talking to the school and discussing why they haven’t done anything about it before now.

The Mechanic: I’m letting them sort it out because I want to kill the kid.

Greatest Genius: His name is Eugene Thompson but he goes by Flash.

Bucky: That’s a stupid nickname.

Spiderboi: Shuri!

Greatest Genius: I don’t like people hurting my friends.

America’s Ass: Please tell us if anything like this happens again.

Spiderboi: UGH

_Spiderboi is offline_

 

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

Forget deleting my account just delete me

|

Oh wait, Thanos already did

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@PeterParkour what did we say about jokes about that?

 

_Midtown’s lamest_

Ned: Hey Pete why is Pepper Potts and your aunt in the principal’s office?

Peter: Oh damn

Ned: oh shit Flash just got called in

MJ: I need to go get a despair sketch of Flash

MJ: Finally my collection will be complete

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Boss bitch: My meeting with the Midtown principal just ended. May and I came face to face with the kid that’s been bullying Peter.

The Mechanic: Did he pee his pants?

The Mechanic: Because you at your scariest makes me pee my pants a little.

Boss bitch: Maybe a little

Boss bitch: Anyway, Midtown will no longer be ignoring the bullying problem at their school. The kid is also aware that any further bullying of Peter will result in being blacklisted from all good colleges. He’s also been blacklisted from any possible job at SI.

The Mechanic: I love you.

Boss bitch: The school and Eugene were very surprised to see me. I don’t think they believed Peter’s internship was real.

Boss bitch: I don’t think Peter will be messed with again.

Rhodey: Good because I was about to head in to New York to kick some ass

 

_Midtown’s lamest_

MJ: I know Pepper Potts is married but I want to marry her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter just thoughts he was making a funn tweet and then... oops.


	8. Peter Can't Keep A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman
> 
> Do you think I could convince Thor to yell yeet when he throws his axe?

_Operation: Get Rogers a Life_

The Mechanic: Any updates?

New Cap: Steve’s been seeing the psych twice a week.

Rogers’ boyfriend: Steve has been sketching a lot more.

The Mechanic: Widow?

Black Widow: I told you months ago my only area of expertise was getting him a date and he has Barnes.

New Cap: It wasn’t expertise

Black Widow: Shut up Wilson

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: Is Starlord in this chat?

The Mechanic: No, I don’t have his details and also he’s a moron.

Spiderboi: We should get him in here I just watched a Buzzfeed Unsolved about his disappearance.

America’s Ass: A what now?

Spiderboi: It’s a series on youtube talking about unsolved cases sometimes it’s like spoopy and supernatural but sometimes it’s not

Spiderboi: Anyway there’s a thing about Peter Quill disappearing after his mother died.

Greatest Genius: Oh! I watched that one! I didn’t know it was the same guy!

Spiderboi: Yeah apparently he’s half human half god or something? Idk he was a bit of an idiot and I didn’t know what he was saying most of the time

Spiderboi: He thought Thor wasn’t attractive?? Bitch.

Spiderboi: Anyway we should get him to watch the episode it would be funny

Spiderboi: WAIT

Spiderboi: AVENGER MOVIE NIGHTS

Spiderboi: EXTENDED AVENGER FAM MOVIE NGIHTS

Birdbrain: HELL YEAH

America’s Ass: Well, I still have a bunch of movies to catch up on.

New Cap: What the hell you’ve had that list for years.

America’s Ass: Yeah and in those years I went on the run and watched half the world disappear including you and the love of my life.

America’s Ass: Not exactly easy to watch movies.

Black Widow: Don’t forget taking down a government agency and hunting down Hydra.

America’s Ass: Yeah that too.

Spiderboi: But you’re not doing that now so you can do Avengers family movie nights?

America’s Ass: Sure.

Spiderboi: Two down.

Spiderboi: Spidermom?

Black Widow: Oh I was in before you tried to use ‘Spidermom’ against me.

The Mechanic: We’ll try to sort it. You know we’re all over the place though.

Medium sized man: Cassie, Hope and I are in.

Greatest Genius: I will drag T’Challa to them.

Spiderboi: YES

Spiderboi: And then when Starlord and the others next visit earth they can join and we can show them that episode.

The Mechanic: Fine we’ll sort out some movie nights.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Do you think I could convince Thor to yell yeet when he throws his axe?

 

**SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME** @SpideyFanGirl073

Do @PeterParkour and @TheRealSpiderman know each other? Because they both seem to know @TonyStark really well, he treats them both like his kids.

|

Also who is @PeterParkour?

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@SpideyFangirl073 I’m Mr Stark’s intern! Also yeah I know Spidey he’s ok

|

**SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME** @SpideyFanGirl073

@PeterParkour Only ok?

|

**Ned** @GuyintheChair

Dskfjkllledsmfcoidrke lmao

 

_Midtown’s lamest_

MJ: Peter, are you ever going to tell me you’re Spiderman?

Peter: What I don’t know what you’re talking about?

MJ: It’s really obvious.

MJ: How has no one figured it out?

Ned: Whaaat? Noooo Peter isn’t Spiderman.

MJ: Idiot. I know you know.

MJ: You’re both idiots.

 

_Meme-vengers_

Spiderboi: JUST FUCKING YEET ME INTO THE SUN

Spiderboi: MJ KNOWS

Greatest Genius: About your crush?

Spiderboi: Crush? What crush? No.

Spiderboi: About Spiderman.

Greatest Genius: Oh that’s because you’re really bad at keeping secrets.

Potato Gun: If I didn’t already know I’d have figured it out in about ten seconds

Ant-daughter: She probably knows about your crush too.

Spiderboi: Worst support ever

 

_Midtown’s lamest_

Peter: Ok but you can’t tell anyone

MJ: I don’t need to, if they haven’t figured it out already it’s because they’re idiots.

Peter: How long have you known?

MJ: Do we count the five years that we were all dead?

Peter: That long?

MJ: Peter you are the least subtle person I know.

MJ: And I know the guy who calls himself ‘Flash’.

Ned: Wow, Pete, she really owned you.

MJ: Oh also Ned keeps asking you questions about it at school really loudly.

MJ: Like an IDIOT

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: Turns out I can’t keep a secret.

The Mechanic: Who knows?

Spiderboi: MJ

The Mechanic: I thought she already knew?

Spiderboi: Apparently she’s known since before the Thanos thing

Medium sized man: Wait people aren’t supposed to know?

Spiderboi: It’s a secret identity.

Birdbrain: I wish you knew how much I was laughing.

Birdbrain: Nat tell him how much I’m laughing

Black Widow: He fell off his chair laughing.

Spiderboi: Ok so I’m not good at the secret thing I get it.

Spiderboi: Damn one person finds out

Spiderboi: I didn’t ask to be attacked]

Bucky: Honestly I didn’t think it was a secret thing and I asked Steve a few times why you had two different twitter accounts.

Spiderboi: You have twitter?

Bucky: I’ve said too much.

 

**my name is bucky** @JBBarnes

_Bio:_ one arm and still stronger than you

_Location:_ wouldn’t you like to know

_Pinned Tweet_

**my name is bucky** @JBBarnes

why are the bananas wrong in this century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ got tired of waiting for Peter to tell her.
> 
> Also Bucky's twitter is really obviously him lol he's not actually keeping it a secret.


	9. Get Rekt Ableists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **my name is bucky** @JBBarnes
> 
> If another person asks me what happened to my arm I will demonstrate with theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the comments wanted this and I am chronically ill and disabled so I also wanted this
> 
> Get rekt ableists.

**my name is bucky** @JBBarnes

If another person asks me what happened to my arm I will demonstrate with theirs

 

**my name is bucky** @JBBarnes

please do not stare at me when I leave my house without my prosthetic it is rude and I will take your eyes

 

**my name is bucky** @JBBarnes

“how do you do this with only one arm?” how do you talk with only one braincell?

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: @bucky I found your twitter

Spiderboi: get rekt ableists

Birdbrain: Oh we talking shit about ableds on Twitter?

 

**Birdbrain** @Hawkeye

All these years of being an Avenger and still no one knows I’m deaf.

|

Being deaf is a huge part of who I am. My family all knows sign language. It was my kids’ first language. The Avengers all took time to learn sign language to communicate with me.

|

Like yeah one of my ears has some (some) hearing and I have a hearing aid (thanks Tony for designing an even better one) and I’m quite good at lip reading so I can kind of understand why people don’t notice.

|

But information is shared about the Avengers all the time, but my deafness is always ignored.

|

Fuck y’all ableism

_RTed by @JBBarnes, @TheRealSpiderman, @JamesRhodes and 9,274 others_

**War Machine** @JamesRhodes

We’re talking disabled heroes apparently so let’s do a headcount! I’m paralysed from the waist down. Thanks to tech made by Tony I am able to walk but it involved a lot of work on both of our parts, and even then, a lot of effort when I want to.

|

@JBBarnes and @TonyStark are both missing arms. They have their prosthetics but a lot of work goes into making them and maintaining them.

|

Clint just tweeted about it but @Hawkeye is entirely deaf in one ear and mostly deaf in another.

|

@NickFury is missing an eye. I assume by doing something heroic.

|

There’s some blind superhero running around Hell’s Kitchen, don’t know him but I’ve heard of him.

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@JamesRhodes I get sensory overload so Tony made some really cool stuff to help with that!

|

**Birdbrain** @Hawkeye

@JamesRhodes when I was training at SHIELD I learned about an agent from the SSR who was injured during the war. He used a cane but kicked ass. Agent Sousa! I really admired him but he’s hardly ever mentioned.

|

**War Machine** @James Rhodes

Ableist bullshit strikes again.

 

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

My friends have been sharing about their own disabilities, and I am so proud of them. I’m still coming to term with my long term injuries and the loss of my arm, and @JamesRhodes and @JBBarnes sharing their own experiences these last few months has helped.

|

Obviously we’re lucky to have access to things that can help us. I’ve been heavily involved in developing new tech for all of their disabilities, and @GreatestGenius has also been instrumental in that.

|

We’re very aware that the things we have access to are not available to every amputee or disabled person. Accessibility is a key issue and yet is largely ignored by the general public.

|

SI has taken the prototypes I created and has started a new development department for creating prosthetics and mobility aids. We are also working closely with @GreatestGenius and Wakanda in doing so.

|

As well as makings the aids affordable, I will also be starting up a fund to help those who can’t afford to get the aid they need. More information will come on that in the next few weeks.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Get rekt ableists

_RTed by @JBBarnes, @Hawkeye, @JamesRhodes, and 11,396 others_


	10. Peter Has A HUGE Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: Why does everyone else get a weird title with ‘Uncle’ but Thor just gets Uncle Thor?
> 
> Spiderboi: Because he’s Thor?? Duh??

_Saviors of the Universe_

America’s Ass: I’m starting art classes for underprivileged kids in the city.

The Mechanic: No preamble, just straight into it

The Mechanic: Anyway that’s great Rogers

New Cap: I’m with Steve and Bucky at the moment and Bucky is the personification of the heart eyes emoji looking at Steve right now.

Bucky: LIES

Bucky: But I am proud of you Stevie.

Spiderboi: that’s really cool mr steve!

America’s Ass: Just Steve, I’ve told you before.

Spiderboi: Uncle America.

The Mechanic: He’s not Captain America anymore.

Spiderboi: Uncle Mr Steve

America’s Ass: You’re just adding more words for yourself.

Spiderboi: UNCLE ASS

The Mechanic: Yes please call him that.

Bucky: Why are we not talking about Steve starting art classes?

Bucky: We should be talking about him.

Spiderboi: Sorry Uncle White Wolf sir.

America’s Ass: There’s really not much else to say other than that.

America’s Ass: I’ve been talking with Pepper about it for a few months.

America’s Ass: We’ve found somewhere to run the classes and they’ll be starting this week.

The Mechanic: So you got a life.

The Mechanic: Who can I pressure into getting a life next?

The Mechanic: Rhodey?

Rhodey: I’m fine as is.

 

_Operation: Get Rogers a Life_

The Mechanic: Operation is successful. Group chat disbanded.

New Cap: We didn’t do shit.

Rogers’ boyfriend: Yeah this was all Steve and a little bit me.

Black Widow: I still don’t understand why we had this group chat.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: Can I get art lessons?

The Mechanic: Since when are you interested in art?

Spiderboi: I dunno just thought it could be fun.

Spiderboi: MJ draws.

The Mechanic: Oh, so that’s why you’re interested in art.

New Cap: Maybe you should get MJ to teach you art.

Spiderboi: Pls stop

 

_DM to Spiderboi_

The Mechanic: Petey when will you be here?

Spiderboi: Morgan, is that you? Is Friday helping you with your dad’s phone?

The Mechanic: No it’s Daddy

Spiderboi: Oh so it’s not Morgan?

Spiderboi: I can guess I can tell you that I’ll be there in two days and it’s a surprise for Morgan.

The Mechanic: YAY!

The Mechanic: Bye bye Petey.

 

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

I have the most adorable little sister in the world.

|

**Flash** @FlashThompson

@PeterParkour I thought you were an orphan with no family?

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@FlashThompson nah I have a huge family.

|

**Flash** @FlashThompson

@PeterParkour stop lying Parker I know you don’t have parents and your uncle is dead.

|

**my name is bucky** @JBBarnes

@FlashThompson @PeterParkour you know it’s rude to remind people of their losses?

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@FlashThompson @JBBarnes oh great, now Uncle White Wolf knows. And he’ll tell Uncle Icicle, and then Irondad and everyone else will know.

|

**Flash** @FlashThompson

@PeterParkour @JBBarnes what the fuck are you talk about Parker

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@FlashThompson I thought you had been warned about leaving Peter alone?

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: I thought we told you to tell us if that kid bothers you again Peter

God of Thunder: Someone is bothering the young spider? I shall challenge them!

Spiderboi: Really not necessary Uncle Thor.

Bucky: Why does everyone else get a weird title with ‘Uncle’ but Thor just gets Uncle Thor?

Spiderboi: Because he’s Thor?? Duh??

America’s Ass: Why am I Uncle Icicle?

Spiderboi: Because you were in the ice.

Spiderboi: I don’t think I’m keeping that name though. I don’t like it. I’m trying to think of something else.

Spiderboi: Anyway, that really was the first time Flash has said anything to me since Aunt May and RescueMom went to the school.

The Mechanic: Well, he better not try anything else.

 

_Midtown’s lamest_

MJ: I’m pretty sure Flash just shat himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys gals and nonbinary pals I'd love some input on some things I'm going to have in the future
> 
> 1\. Should I have Thor and Bruce get together? They're living together in this fic which I've kind of mentioned but their friendship after Ragnarok is everything and I think it would be quite cute to have them together like a lot of people have in fics. But I'm not sure. I definitely want to explore their friendship a bit more, at the very least. 
> 
> 2\. Should Peter date anyone and who should it be? I'm implied that Peter has a crush on MJ but crushes don't have to go anywhere. He could date MJ, Ned, or Flash (more on Flash soon). Or a polyam relationship with MJ and Ned? I don't know, what are your thoughts. 
> 
> 3\. I want to do a bit of redemption for Flash. He's just a kid (a bit of a dick, yeah, but a kid) and I know from my own past, bullies often just grow up. So yeah, maybe something to do with that. 
> 
> 4\. I need a decent Uncle title for Steve for Peter to call him. I've been trying but most of them only work if he's still Captain America and he's not.


	11. Steve Finished Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman
> 
> Me, yeeting a gun out a criminals hand with my webs: Expelliarmus, bitch!

_Saviors of the Universe_

America’s Ass: I finished reading those Harry Potter books Peter recommended.

Spiderboi: OMG REALLY?

Spiderboi: What do you think?

America’s Ass: Dumbledore reminds me of Fury.

The Mechanic: What? How?

America’s Ass: The whole enigmatic thing with only sharing certain information with certain people at certain times while have his fingers in all the pies.

The Mechanic: Shit you’re right

Spiderboi: Do any of the other characters remind you of anyone?

America’s Ass: I don’t know, haven’t really thought about it.

Spiderboi: I’m Harry!!

The Mechanic: How?

Spiderboi: Orphan raised by aunt and uncle (though a lot nicer) and a boy hero. Also! Ned and MJ are my Ron and Hermione but without the sexual tension.

The Mechanic: I’ll give you that.

Bucky: Oh are we talking about that boy wizard series?

America’s Ass: Don’t act aloof, Buck, you loved the books more than I did.

Bucky: Called out by my own boyfriend. Betrayed.

Bucky: They ask how you are and you just have to say that you’re fine but you’re not really fine.

Spiderboi: What house is everyone in? I’m a Ravenclaw.

The Mechanic: Ravenclaw as well.

Black Widow: I’m a Slytherin

Spiderboi: HELL YEAH YOU ARE SPIDERMOM

America’s Ass: Maybe Gryffindor?

Spiderboi: Yeah I see that.

Spiderboi: @everyone what Hogwarts house are you or I’ll sort you myself.

Greatest Genius: Ravenclaw

Spiderboi: heck yeah house buddies!

Boss bitch: I think I’d be in Ravenclaw

Spiderboi: Ravenclaw FAM

Medium sized man: I’m a Hufflepuff

Spiderboi: Nice!

Rhodey: I’m not taking part.

The Mechanic: You’re gonna go against what the kid wants?

Spiderboi: You’re a Gryffindor Uncle Rhodey!

Spiderboi: So is Aunt Marvel and Uncle Thor.

Spiderboi: Uncle Hulk is a Ravenclaw.

Spiderboi: Wait, now that Old Uncle America has read the books, can we add the movies to our family movie night list?

The Mechanic: We haven’t even started the movie nights.

The Mechanic: Oh Friday already added them.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Me, yeeting a gun out a criminals hand with my webs: Expelliarmus, bitch!

|

Oh whoops, New Uncle America and Irondad want to talk to me about safety in the field.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Medium sized man: Cassie is on school break next week and has asked to meet the spiderboi in person.

Medium: So Hope, Cassie and I will be in New York for a couple of weeks.

Greatest Genius: YES!

Greatest Genius: @Black Panther we’re going too.

Spiderboi: BOOOIIIIIIIIII

Spiderboi: MOVIE NIGHTS

The Mechanic: Oh Christ.

The Mechanic: Well, there are rooms for you at the new compound.

Black Panther: Oh

Black Panther: I suppose we’ll see you next week.

Black Panther: It’s not like I have a country to run.

Greatest Genius: It’s diplomacy!

Spiderboi: I’m so excited for this!

 

_Meme-vengers_

Spiderboi: @Potato Gun we’re all going to be in New York next week you should come.

Ant-daughter: Meme-vengers Assemble!

Spiderboi: This is gonna be great

Potato Gun: I’ll be there!

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

New Cap: So how scared should we be that those kids will all be in the same city?

The Mechanic: Very

The Mechanic: Especially because Harley is going to be in town too.

Birdbrain: I’m coming and bringing the family.

God of Thunder: I am looking forward to spending time with all of you!

Valkyrie: He’s dragging me, Carol, Korg, and Meek along too.

Spiderboi: AHHHHH

Spiderboi: @Strange will you come to our movie night?

Strange: Why do you want me there?

Spiderboi: You’re one of us!

Strange: I most certainly am not.

Strange: But I suppose I can stop by.

Spiderboi: We just need the Guardians!

Spiderboi: @Rocket @Nebula come have a movie night!! Bring the other Guardians!

Rocket: Quill says he doesn’t trust someone who thinks Footloose was never the greatest movie of all time.

Nebula: We’re too far away and busy.

Spiderboi: Too bad

The Mechanic: Thank God

The Mechanic: Quill’s an idiot.

Spiderboi: This is going to be the best!!

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

We’re going to have some extended Avenger fam movie nights soon and I’m gonna live tweet!

|

**SPIDERMAN REPLIED TO ME** @SpideyFanGirl073

My boi Spiderman giving us the Avengers content we need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to Sort some of the characters was difficult and as you can see, I clearly DIDN'T Sort all of them. What houses do you think they'd all be in?
> 
> Also wow thanks for all the answers to my questions in the last chapter I couldn't reply to everyone but I read them all and I appreciate it. Seems like some things are very clear. A lot of nicknames to try out for Steve.


	12. Avenger Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Born this gay** @gayvengers938  
> @CaptainMarvel wait are you the glowy super powerful one that helped defeat Thanos because wow  
> |  
>  **Carol** @CaptainMarvel  
> @gayvengers938 that would be me  
> |  
>  **Born this gay** @gayvengers938  
> @CaptainMarvel I’m,,,,,, gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People keep asking who potato gun is, it's Harley. I should have made that clearer. Sorry.

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

It’s movie night with the extended Avengers fam and we’re watching A New Hope because somehow @StevenGRogers and @JBBarnes haven’t seen Star Wars yet.

|

Steve: Why are we starting with Episode 4?

Me: It was the first one to come out

Steve: I don’t understand.

|

Bucky: Wait we’re watching them in the order of 4, 5, 2, 3, 6? What is this nonsense?

Me: It’s the Machete order.

Bucky: That tells me nothing.

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

Their confusion is incredible.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

So some of you are asking who is here for the movie night! We have @TonyStark @PPottsCEO and their daughter sitting with me on a couch together. @GreatestGenius and @TChallaWakanda are here. @StevenGRogers and @JBBarnes are cuddled together on a loveseat.

|

@ScottLang @HopeVanDyne and Scott’s daughter! @Hawkeye and his family are sitting together with @BlackWidow. @SamWilson @JamesRhodes are both making snarky comments together their broship is great.

|

@GodofThunder brought some Asgardians and other friends. None of them are on Twitter, but me and Shuri are going to try to convince them. @ProfessorHulk is here too! He takes up a whole couch by himself.

|

We also have @ScarlettWitch, @DrStrange, @PotatoGun, and @PeterParkour.

 

**Carol** @CaptainMarvel

Hi! @TheRealSpiderman got me on here.

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@Captain Marvel skskskskksks ye

|

**Born this gay** @gayvengers938

@CaptainMarvel wait are you the glowy super powerful one that helped defeat Thanos because wow

|

**Carol** @CaptainMarvel

@gayvengers938 that would be me

|

**Born this gay** @gayvengers938

@CaptainMarvel I’m,,,,,, gay

|

**Valkyrie** @QueenofAsgard

@gayveners938 @CaptainMarvel mood

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

The opening crawl starts, Bucky: what the shit I’m not here to read

|

The gay really comes out of @CaptainMarvel and @QueenofAsgard when Princess Leia is on screen.

|

**Carol** @CaptainMarvel

@TheRealSpiderman girls

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@CaptainMarvel ik

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

So @ScottLang is a complete nerd and is saying the lines along with the movie.

|

**Ned** @GuyInTheChair

@TheRealSpiderman you’re telling me @PeterParkour isn’t doing that as well?

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@GuyInTheChair he is but we been knew he’s a nerd

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@BlackWidow’s review on Star Wars so far: Where’s all the ladies at?

|

**MJ** @MJBossBitch

Mood

 

**Shuri** @GreatestGenius

I wonder if I could make lightsabers…

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@GreatestGenius DO ET

|

**King T’Challa** @TChallaWakanda

@GreatestGenius @PeterParkour Shuri no!

|

**Shuri** @GreatestGenius

@TChallaWakanda Shuri YES!

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@Hawkeye has stopped watching the movie and is not trying to see how many times he can throw popcorn into the back @SamWilson’s shirt without him noticing. He’s a good shot.

|

**Captain America** @SamWilson

I’m going to kick your ass @Hawkeye!

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@SamWilson is now chasing @Hawkeye from the movie room with popcorn trailing behind him. The movie has been paused.

|

Omg @Hawkeye is in the vents I repeat Hawkeye is in the vents.

|

**Rhodey** @JamesRhodes

@TheRealSpiderman this guy has kids. I feel sorry for his wife. Taking care of 4 kids.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

The movie has been abandoned. We’re figuring out a plan to get @Hawkeye out of the vents

|

**Birdbrain** @Hawkeye

@TheRealSpiderman YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!

 

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

Clint gave up after we ordered pizza. We allowed Sam one free hit.

 

**I Love The Avengers Fam** @SpideyFanGirl073

I’m loving this Avengers fam content it’s the gift that keeps on giving.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

The movie has resumed.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Bucky: Why do the bad guys always have easily exploitable weaknesses?

Me: Oh they explain that in another movie!!

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Cute! @TonyStark and @PPottsCEO’s daughter fell asleep. She’s cuddled up with Tony being absolutely adorable.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

The movie has finished. Everyone seems to have enjoyed it. We’re gonna watch Empire Strike Back in the future.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Oh yeah I want to focus on some of the other characters  
> Also me: keeps focusing on the same four characters


	13. The Rumor Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America’s Ass: I JUST YELLED “I’M IN A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP”

_Saviors of the Universe_

America’s Ass: The mother of one of my students is flirting with me help?

Spiderboi: Uncle Dorito right now: <https://66.media.tumblr.com/48d12caf93113a48ff644c5a283f2c64/tumblr_pae9waJPI11u76g4oo1_500.jpg>

America’s Ass: She won’t stop, she just propositioned me

The Mechanic: This is too good

New Cap: Are you just messaging us while it’s happening?

America’s Ass: YES

America’s Ass: SHE HAS A REALLY LOW CUT TOP AND IS LEANING OVER THE DESK AND

America’s Ass: “You letting people know you’ve had a change of plans?” SHE JUST WINKED

Spiderboi: Just tell her you’re gay.

America’s Ass: I JUST YELLED “I’M IN A HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIP”

Spiderboi: <https://gph.is/1NfNMiv>

America’s Ass: What is that gif?

Spiderboi: The classic Steve Rogers boob grab laugh.

America’s Ass: The what?

America’s Ass: You know what no.

America’s Ass: I’m done, I’m going home and hiding in my bed.

The Mechanic: Poor ickle Stevie.

Bucky: I’ll protect you from the big bad flirting woman.

Bucky: Right after I kick her ass.

Spiderboi: He protecc he attacc

Greatest Genius: But most importantly Steve is HIS snacc

 

**Buzzfeed** @Buzzfeed

Steve Rogers may be gay and we are LIVING for it! Read more here!

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

The rumor come out: Does Steven Rogers is gay?

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: So exactly how many people heard you yell about your relationship to that woman?

America’s Ass: Quite a few. Definitely the next room over.

The Mechanic: What a way to come out

America’s Ass: Just put me back in the ice.

 

**Born this gay** @gayvengers938

Hey @TheRealSpiderman you have all the Avengers goss who is Rogers in a ‘homosexual relationship’ with.

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@gayvengers938 I ain’t about that outing life

 

**Born this gay** @gayvengers938

Right so we’re going to figure this out or I shouldn’t have this @. The top suggestions are either Bucky Barnes or Sam Wilson.

|

Steve and Bucky go way back and we all know a little bit about how far Steve went to protect Bucky in the civil war.

|

However, Steve DID pass his shield on to Sam Wilson, which shows a real sign of trust and intimacy. What do you all think?

 

**Steve Rogers** @StevenGRogers

Can people please stop speculating about who I’m in a relationship with? I had a moment of panic because I didn’t know how to react to someone flirting with me. The person I’m involved with deserves privacy.

_RTed by @TonyStark, @TheRealSpiderman, @PPottsCEO and 194,203 others_

 

_PM to Bucky_

Stevie: I’m really sorry Buck I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.

Bucky: It’s not your fault

Stevie: I should be used to it though ugh when women start flirting with me I go back to pre-serum and panic and I don’t know how to handle it.

Bucky: Stevie. You don’t know how to handle it when I flirt with you.

Bucky: Look, our relationship was going to come out at some point, right? We’d never have been able to keep it secret forever.

Bucky: Maybe it’s time.

Stevie: I didn’t think you were ready.

Bucky: I don’t know. Maybe. I’d like to be able to lay a claim when we’re out in public and people start flirting.

Stevie: It’s entirely up to you.

Stevie: I love you.

Bucky: Love you too Stevie.

 

**Steve Rogers** @StevenGRogers

Please stop questioning Peggy Carter’s importance to me. First of all, I’m bi, not gay. Second of all, Peggy was a very important part of my life and I still miss her.

_RTed by @JBBarnes, @SamWilson, @TonyStark, and 96,406 others_

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Steve Rogers is a bicon

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Black Widow: I’m on a mission for two weeks and I come back to this mess.

America’s Ass: You were on a mission?

Black Widow: Where did you think I was?

Black Widow: Because I’m obviously going to let your gay panic go without mocking you.

Black Widow: Rogers, you are so lucky that Barnes puts up with you because you are useless.

Black Widow: “I’m in a homosexual relationship” honestly Steve.

Bucky: Yeah I’ve been mocking him for that.

The Mechanic: When you propose “would you like to make this homosexual relationship a homosexual marriage?”

Black Widow ‘When’?

The Mechanic: Oh come on, they’re basically married already. They just need to make it official.

Spiderboi: some people think uncle dorito is in a relationship with irondad

The Mechanic: Like yeah I definitely had/have a crush on Steve but I’m married

America’s Ass: What

Spiderboi: They think it’s a big polyam relationship or that Pepper is a cover.

The Mechanic: I wouldn’t say no to a polyamorous relationship. With both the Super Soldiers. Damn.

America’s Ass: I repeat: What

The Mechanic: Oh yeah because I just notice everyone’s ass Mr Rogers

Bucky: You broke Steve

Bucky: But back off he’s mine.

 

**my name is Bucky** @JBBarnes

fine you absolute leeches steve is dating me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, as well as shipping Stucky and Pepperony I also ship Stony and Stuckony. It's not going to happen in this fic, Tony admitting a crush on Steve is the most that's gonna happen here. I just couldn't resist. Also, possessive Bucky? Nice.


	14. Who Is Spiderman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman
> 
> Me, at the criminal stabbing me: I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me!

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Me, at the criminal stabbing me: I’m a bad bitch you can’t kill me!

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@TheRealSpiderman YOU WERE STABBED?

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@TonyStark <https://66.media.tumblr.com/f41d06f3e42a0217407053b752de493d/tumblr_pfvnahN3vu1tuyf8ho4_540.gif>

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@TheRealSpiderman I’m sending his coordinates to you @SamWilson get him checked out.

|

**Captain America** @SamWilson

@TonyStark @TheRealSpiderman on it

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@TonyStark @SamWilson oooh new Captain America just picked me up out of the sky and we’re flying over New York hi everyone I’m waving

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Oopsy that’s a lof ot bldod

 

_Midtown’s lamest_

MJ: Peter let us know how you’re doing.

MJ: Your spiderman tweets were concerning

Peter: It’s Tony Stark, I took Peter’s phone, he lost a bit of blood and currently unconscious but he’s doing okay. I’ll tell him to let you know when he’s awake.

Ned: Thank you Mr Stark!

 

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

So obviously a lot of you noticed Spiderman’s concerning tweets last night. He’s okay. He’s healing up quick. In the future he’s going to tell us he’s injured before he tweets about it.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Bucky: How is the spiderkid?

The Mechanic: He’ll recover

The Mechanic: He’s lucky I put GPS in all the suits I make because it could have been a lot worse.

The Mechanic: Also I’m grounding him because I had to find out from Twitter.

Spiderboi: Mr Stark! :(

The Mechanic: I thought we were past this ‘Mr Stark’ business

Spiderboi: Not when you ground me.

The Mechanic: Get off your phone and rest you menace.

America’s Ass: Being a dad suits you.

 

**Who IS Spiderman?**

Ever since the first appearance of Queens’ vigilante, Spiderman, there has been a lot of speculation about who is behind the mask. However, the public knows very little about the hero.

While he is active on his (verified!) Twitter account, he barely shares anything personal. His style of humor suggests he is Gen Z or a younger Millennial. We also know that he disappeared after the event known as the ‘Decimation’, in which half the population of the universe disappeared.

The only personal information that he has ever personally shared is that he is trans. There were many different opinions shared about this fact, some showing their support, some thanking him for sharing, and some comments that were, frankly, transphobic and intolerant.

It is also clear from his Twitter account that he is close to the Avengers and their associates, particularly to Tony Stark. His superhero suit is a Stark design (though that is the case for most Avengers), and the two interact fairly often on Twitter.

So who _is_ the man behind the mask? Some have suggested he is Stark’s son, conceived during Stark’s ‘playboy’ days. Given the privacy surrounding his young daughter, it’s very possible the Stark has an older child that has been kept secret to protect from the media. Others don’t believe this to be true, using the evidence that Stark is so protective of his daughter to say that he would not allow his child to be a super hero.

Given that Spiderman operates through Queens, this strongly suggests that he lives there. Given that the population of Queens is 2.359 million, that doesn’t narrow the pool at all.

Another recent suggestion to come forward is that Spiderman is Tony Stark’s intern, Peter Parker. Given the similar humor, the fact that both are trans (a fact that Parker is very open about on his Twitter account), the many Twitter interactions with Avengers and associates, and the closeness to Tony Stark, this is a very strong possibility.

However, until Spiderman reveals himself, this will all remain speculation.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

America’s Ass: Some people are guessing Peter’s identity.

The Mechanic: They wait.

America’s Ass: Link

The Mechanic: Oh crap.

Spiderboi: Don’t worry. I have a plan.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Lmao can’t believe people think I’m @PeterParkour

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@TheRealSpiderman what’s the supposed to mean?

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@PeterParkour you are way too weak.

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@TheRealSpiderman I could take you in a fight

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@PeterParkour keep dreaming Parker

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@TheRealSpiderman square up spiderman

 

_Meme-vengers_

Greatest Genius: Are you starting Twitter beef with yourself?

Spiderboi: Yeah people were starting to guess who I am.

Greatest Genius: Oooh! I’ll help

 

**Shuri** @GreatestGenius

@TheRealSpiderman @PeterParkour I’ve met both of you. Spidey has the brawn, but Peter has the brains.

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@GreatestGenius @PeterParkour you calling me stupid?

|

**Shuri** @GreatestGenius

@TheRealSpiderman @PeterParkour well you did tweet about being stabbed before getting medical attention

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@GreatestGenius @PeterParkour I did it for the vine!

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@TheRealSpiderman @GreatestGenius old meme

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Bucky: what did I just witness

Spiderboi: Twitter beef!

The Mechanic: That was your answer?

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Yeah both @PeterParkour and I are close to Tony, but I’m the favourite child.

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@TheRealSpiderman no because at least I don’t find out about @PeterParkour being stabbed through TWITTER

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@TonyStark will anyone ever let that go?

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@TheRealSpiderman NO

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: Do you think that will convince them?

The Mechanic: I think you have to face the fact that your identity will be revealed at some point.

The Mechanic: Not yet though. At least finish high school.

The Mechanic: Also we’re going to be keeping a closer eye on your media coverage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i think i would just be MORE suspicious of peter being spiderman after that.


	15. New Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderboi: H*ck yeah!
> 
> Birdbrain: Oooh using the bad language words are we spiderkid?
> 
> Spiderboi: Fuck you Clint.

_PM to Professor Hulk_

God of Thunder: I am planning on taking a trip to New Asgard, would you join me?

Professor Hulk: Sure. When?

God of Thunder: In a week. I will be visiting for two weeks.

God of Thunder: Thank you, Banner. I am nervous to visit New Asgard after my failings.

Professor Hulk: We all made mistakes Thor. I’m here for you. Anything you need, buddy.

Professor Hulk: I’m proud of how far you’ve come with visiting the psych. We really should have got a team psych far earlier.

God of Thunder: I am glad I can rely on you, my big friend.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Professor Hulk: Thor and I are off to New Asgard for a couple of weeks, so, barring a worldwide threat, we won’t be available for Avenging.

New Cap: Noted. Enjoy your trip!

The Mechanic: I’m thinking of taking the family on a trip to New Asgard. Morgan would love it.

The Mechanic: If nothing else, she would love to see Brunnhilde.

God of Thunder: Yes, I am looking forward to seeing my friends. I am just unsure of my welcome among my people.

God of Thunder: Well, Brunnhilde’s people now.

Valkyrie: You are, and always will be, an Asgardian. And the Asgardians love you.

 

_PM to Professor Hulk_

The Mechanic: Is Thor okay? He seems down.

Professor Hulk: He still hasn’t recovered from everything that happened with Thanos.

Professor Hulk: Seeing the psych is helping, but he hasn’t even properly mourned his father and Loki, or accepted that his planet is gone yet.

The Mechanic: Keep an eye on him, big guy.

Professor Hulk: I am.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: Can I go to New Asgard?

The Mechanic: you have school!

The Mechanic: Maybe a summer trip.

Spiderboi: H*ck yeah!

Birdbrain: Oooh using the bad language words are we spiderkid?

Spiderboi: Fuck you Clint.

The Mechanic: lmao

 

To welcome Thor and Bruce to New Asgard, the Asgardians threw a party. It was alcohol free, by orders of the queen, who knew that Thor was sober and wanted to show solidarity.

Brunnhilde herself had gone through all of that herself five years ago, when it was clear that Thor was struggling and someone needed to help New Asgard establish itself. She’d never say it out loud, but she was proud of him.

As well as Brunnhilde, Korg, Meek, and the Asgardians, Carol also met them. She had been spending a lot of time in New Asgard, almost exclusively in the company of the queen. The Asgardians had grown used to her presence, and were fond of her.

When the festivities were over, it had grown dark over New Asgard. Thor seemed to have disappeared. With a frown, Bruce went looking for his friend.

Eventually he found him sitting behind the house he had lived in with Korg and Meek, leaning against the wall and looking up at the stars.

“Hey buddy,” Bruce said, moving forward and sitting down carefully. Reaching the ground was a lot more difficult now that he was Hulk-sized all the time.

“Oh, Banner! Hello!” Thor said, forcing joviality into his voice. Bruce gave him a look.

“You don’t need to pretend with me, Thor,” Bruce said, “How are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Thor said, looking up at Bruce, “I am glad to see everyone, but it’s difficult. I can’t help but look for those missing. When we went back to get the stones, I was able to see my mother one last time. I feel some closure with her death. But my father? Loki, Heimdall? The Asgardians who didn’t make it off the ship with Brunnhilde? They’re gone. I will not see them again.”

“I’m sorry, Thor.”

“At least my father seemed to be at peace with dying. The others were stolen from me,” Thor said bitterly.

“I’m sorry. I should have – when I snapped I should have tried something,” Bruce said. Thor shook his head.

“Do _not_ blame yourself, Bruce. You did not take them away from me. Thanos was the one that killed them. Thanos is the only one to blame,” Thor said. Bruce nodded, lightly placing his hand on Thor’s shoulder, being sure to not put too much weight behind it.

“Thank you, Banner,” Thor said, giving him a sad smile, “I count myself very lucky to have you as a friend. I am grateful for your support.”

The pair went silent, and looked up to the stars. Thor’s home wasn’t there anymore, but perhaps he had found a new one on earth.

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Professor Hulk: You’re married so you know relationships.

The Mechanic: Bold of you to assume I know how I ended up in this position.

The Mechanic: Go on.

Professor Hulk: Well

Professor Hulk: I may have a little

Professor Hulk: Just a little!!

The Mechanic: You’re killing me man.

Professor Hulk: I have a crush on Thor.

The Mechanic: You and the rest of the planet.

The Mechanic: And universe probably.

Professor Hulk: Talking to you was a mistake.

The Mechanic: No! Tell me!

Professor Hulk: You know we’ve been closer since Sakaar.

The Mechanic: I think I heard that story.

Professor Hulk: He helped me through a lot and now he’s having a tough time and I just want to make him smile. And hold him through the pain.

The Mechanic: Just don’t crush him.

Professor Hulk: I’m very aware of my size.

The Mechanic: I bet you are

Professor Hulk: Don’t make it like that

The Mechanic: Are we not talking about how you want to bone Thor?

Professor Hulk: No! I don’t!

Professor Hulk: I’m ace!

The Mechanic: Oh, sorry. I didn’t know.

The Mechanic: So you’re romantically attracted to Thor?

Professor Hulk: Yes.

The Mechanic: Maybe, and I’m just spit balling here, you should talk to him?

Professor Hulk: But then he’ll know.

The Mechanic: Exactly???

Professor Hulk: But what if he doesn’t like me that way?

The Mechanic: You know who you sound like right now?

Professor Hulk: No

The Mechanic: MY TEEN SPIDERSON

The Mechanic: Just talk to him. Anyone in a relationship is going to say the same thing. Ask Steve. Or Bucky. Hell, ask Clint, even though I have NO idea how he’s married.

Professor Hulk: Fine I guess I’ll talk to him.

The Mechanic: Good luck, big guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thor/bruce is coming guys


	16. Happy Pride!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss Bitch: Does anyone know why my husband is currently screaming into a pillow?
> 
> Bucky: steve and i keep breaking beds.

_Saviors of the Universe_

Bucky: does anyone know where to get a good sturdy bed?

Spiderboi: BYE

The Mechanic: hnnnnnnnng

The Mechanic: Did you and Steve break yours?

Bucky: we’ve tried so many but they keep breaking.

The Mechanic: hol yfuck

Boss Bitch: Does anyone know why my husband is currently screaming into a pillow?

Bucky: steve and i keep breaking beds.

Boss Bitch: Oh.

Boss Bitch: That explains the groan of ‘super soldier stamina’

Bucky: lmao

Rhodey: I get enough of Tony’s disaster bi whining as it is.

Rhodey: Find another chat to talk about your bed breaking sex.

Bucky: i only asked where to get a sturdy bed it’s the rest of you

New Cap: Yeah that explains the shit eating grin you had when you asked me yesterday.

 

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

I have a lot of attractive friends and I’m a disaster bi, I can’t take it.

|

**my name is bucky** @JBBarnes

@TonyStark but have you seen yourself?

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@JBBarnes oh I know I’m hot but also have you seen Steve in the Cap uniform?

|

**my name is bucky** @JBBarnes

@TonyStark uh yes i asked him to keep it during the war for a reason

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@JBBarnes thank you it’s a true gift to humanity even if he doesn’t wear it anymore

|

**my name is bucky** @JBBarnes

@TonyStark oh sometimes I talk him into wearing it again ;)

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@JBBarnes fuCK

 

_PM to Bucky_

Stevie: What are you doing Buck?

Bucky: :)

Stevie: Bucky

Bucky: :(

_Saviors of the Universe_

America’s Ass: I’d like to apologise for Bucky

Bucky: no

The Mechanic: Don’t

The Mechanic: The images I’ve had in my head of you two having bed breaking sex have been amazing.

New Cap: No one else wants to know!

Bucky: i just thought people would want to know america’s ass is being taken care of

Bucky: it’s my patriotic duty

America’s Ass: Oh my god

America’s Ass: Don’t make me break up with you.

Bucky: you couldn’t leave me even when it was literally illegal for us to be together.

America’s Ass: There’s a kid in this chat, you shouldn’t talk about our intimate moments.

Spiderboi: Usually I would protest at being called a kid but I very much would like to never see anything about your sex life again thanks

America’s Ass: I’m sorry Peter.

Spiderboi: It’s not your fault Uncle Icicle.

Professor Hulk: Also for some of us who are ace, this kind of discussion in the group chat can be a bit uncomfortable.

Bucky: i will stop discussing this on the group chat

 

_PM to Bucky_

The Mechanic: I still want to know though.

Bucky: i got you

Bucky: So far it’s been a total of 23 beds we have broken

The Mechanic: f u C K ASKcnfremd

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

God of Thunder: I am confused. What does this word ‘ace’ mean?

The Mechanic: Oh, hasn’t Bruce explained that to you before?

The Mechanic: I would have thought he would have by now.

Professor Hulk: Tony

The Mechanic: Bruce

Professor Hulk: ‘Ace’ is a shortened version of the word ‘asexual’. It’s basically someone who doesn’t feel any sexual attraction.

God of Thunder: So they do not want sexual relations?

Professor Hulk: Not exactly? Some ace’s have sex and enjoy it. Some are indifferent. Some don’t like sex at all.

Professor Hulk: It’s also entirely different from romantic attraction. I’m ace but I do experience romantic attraction.

The Mechanic: Were you always ace or was that a Hulk side-effect?

Professor Hulk: I’ve always been ace and also never ask someone something like that again.

The Mechanic: Oops sorry

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Happy Pride Month! I’m gonna be swinging by the New York Pride parade! I’m trans and pan and proud of who I am!

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

Not only will Spidey be at the parade, there’ll be an Avengers float! Many of us are part of the LGBTQ+ community. I’ve been out as bi for years (even if people conveniently forget because I’m married to Pepper).

|

**Steve** @StevenGRogers

After things transpired recently, you all know that I’m bi and dating Bucky, so I’m looking forward to going to my first Pride parade. We’ve come so far. We still have far to go.

|

**my name is bucky** @JBBarnes

there was once a time when it was illegal for stevie and me to be together. a time when if you gave off the wrong idea you could be killed. it sucks that people are still killed because of who they are.

|

**Bruce** @ProfessorHulk

I’ve spent a lot of time trying to accept who I am, both as the Hulk and as an ace person. But these days I’m proudly ace and biromantic.

|

**Thor** @ThunderGod

I am still learning these earth terms for sexuality, but I have had partners of many different genders.

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Are we all… coming out for Pride month?

|

**Nat** @BlackWidow

What up bitches I’m ace aro

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Omg are there anymore Avengers surprise coming outs bc I need to sleep but I also need to know

|

**Shuri** @GreatestGenius

I’m lesbian

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@GreatestGenius I thought you were Wakandan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are more of the Avengers + associates LGBTQ+. Definitely. But I'm not entirely certain what my hc's are for the ones not mentioned so I don't want to like confirm anything in the fic. 
> 
> Also of course I ended it on a meme
> 
> And damn am I tempted by a Pepper/Tony/Steve/Bucky polyam relationship.


	17. Tony is a Good Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour
> 
> Tony Stark says trans rights
> 
> _RTed by @TonyStark, @PPottsCEO, @JamesRhodes, and 395,039 others_
> 
> |
> 
> **You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark
> 
> Hell yeah I do

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

After years of talking to lots of different doctors I’ve been approved for HRT. But insurance won’t cover it and my aunt can’t afford it. She could barely afford the binders she bought for me. If we can’t afford hormone therapy, we’ll never afford top surgery.

|

I hate it all so much, my body is WRONG and knowing I can’t do anything about it sucks. I was having a good day and then this happens and now I’m dysphoric and depressed

|

I’m a boy! I’m! A! Boy!

 

_PM to Spiderboi_

The Mechanic: Kid

Spiderboi: what?

The Mechanic: You should have told me you needed help paying for HRT.

Spiderboi: I didn’t want to bother you

The Mechanic: You never bother me.

The Mechanic: I know maybe you see the Irondad and Spiderson thing as a joke, but I really do see you as a son Peter.

The Mechanic: Anything you need, whether it’s to do with transitioning, or Spiderman, or school, or anything, I’m here for you.

Spiderboi: It’s not a joke to me!

Spiderboi: Where are you at the moment?

The Mechanic: At home, why are you changing the subject.

Spiderboi: Because I want to hug you right now

The Mechanic: It’s a bit late for you to come all this way with school tomorrow.

The Mechanic: I’ll pick you up after school.

Spiderboi: :D

 

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

Tony Stark says trans rights

_RTed by @TonyStark, @PPottsCEO, @JamesRhodes, and 395,039 others_

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

Hell yeah I do

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Rhodeybear: Is the kid alright?

The Mechanic: Yeah. I’m paying for his hormones and anything else he might need.

The Mechanic: And I still need to convince him that I am really here for him and happy to help him with whatever he needs or wants.

The Mechanic: He said he didn’t tell me because he didn’t want to bother me. How could he ever bother me?

Rhodeybear: I think part of him knows. He refers to Morgan as his sister, he knows he’s part of your family.

Rhodeybear: But the poor kid has also lost a lot of people and maybe sometimes doesn’t fully know where he stands.

The Mechanic: You’re right.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

America’s Ass: Hey Peter, I just wanted to say that all of us are here for you when you’re struggling with anything. Being young trans teen isn’t easy.

Bucky: yeah kid youre alright

America’s Ass: Buck

Bucky: youre a great kid and we care about you

Spiderboi: omg

 

_PM to Boss Bitch_

The Mechanic: ugh I’m soft

Boss Bitch: You’re hopeless.

Boss Bitch: We can talk to them if you want.

The Mechanic: Nope

The Mechanic: They’re in a happy relationship and I don’t want to ruin friendships that have been ruined before!

Boss Bitch: That’s not going to happen, Tony.

Boss Bitch: If they don’t want this then they don’t and we’ll all move on.

The Mechanic: I don’t want to risk it.

The Mechanic: They already know about my crush.

Boss Bitch: Aren’t you the same person who told Bruce to communicate?

The Mechanic: Oh yeah I should ask him how it’s going

Boss Bitch: That’s not what I meant!

 

_PM to Professor Hulk_

The Mechanic: Have you talked to Thor yet?

Professor Hulk: No

Professor Hulk: I haven’t had a chance to speak to him since I had to explain what ace meant the other day.

The Mechanic: You’re hiding from him.

Professor Hulk: I can’t hide these days.

The Mechanic: Yeah but you’re hiding from him.

Professor Hulk: Yes and how’s your massive crush on the two super soldiers?

The Mechanic: Low blow Banner

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: Thank you everyone I appreciate all of you wanting to be there for me

Spiderboi: Irondad offered to pay for my HRT so that’s sorted.

Spiderboi: I was just feeling really dysphoric and needed to vent and I usually use Twitter for that.

Spiderboi: please don’t worry about me!!!

New Cap: Kid, we’re going to worry about you. That’s what a family does.

Spiderboi: omg family?

The Mechanic: Kid, you gave everyone a family nickname. You find us all seeing you as family surprising?

Spiderboi: what can I say I’m a bit oblivious sometimes

The Mechanic: No kidding. Next time you have a money problem or an anything problem you can talk to me.

The Mechanic: Even if it’s to talk about your crushes on your best friends.

The Mechanic: Also, you’re supposed to be in class so stop messaging us.

Spiderboi: oop sorry I’ll see you after school love you dad

The Mechanic: Love you too kid

 

_PM to Bucky_

Stevie: That moment with Tony and Peter was adorable and I can’t handle it

Bucky: i know stevie it’s too cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is a Good Dad is I am going to try to incorporate more of Morgan even though this is a social media fic and Morgan is 5. Also I'm moving a couple of my sub plots along and like... I never planned on any sub plots in this fic yet here we are.


	18. You're Spiderman Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: i can go kick his ass right now if that helps
> 
> Spiderboi: No that’s ok Uncle White Wolf
> 
> Bucky: the offer to kick his ass will always be there

_PM to Peter Parker_

Flash: So like… you’re spiderman right?

Peter: Whaaaaat?

Peter: Nope

Flash: Listen Parker, I may only be an alternate for the decathlon team, and my grades may not be as high as yours, but I’m still smart.

Flash: It’s really obvious.

Peter: But I have twitter beef with Spiderman

Flash: Oh yeah, how convenient that you starter ~twitter beef~ with spiderman after that article speculating that you’re spiderman.

Flash: What a ~coincidence~

Peter: Pls stop using the tilde

Flash: I’m not gonna tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about.

Peter: there’s nothing to tell anyone

Flash: Seriously?

Peter: Why do you think I’m spiderman anyway?

Flash: Hmmm let’s see.

Flash: Both you and Spiderman are trans, Spiderman and you are both somehow close to Tony Stark, there was that time in Washington where you had disappeared during decathlon but Spiderman turned up to save us, both you and Spiderman were Dusted.

Peter: Coincidence

Flash: All of them? All of those things are just coincidences?

Flash: Also you and Spiderman started ‘twitter beef’ almost immediately after that article speculating you’re Spiderman.

Peter: You can’t prove anything.

Flash: I told you, I won’t tell anyone.

Flash: I know I’ve been a dick to you but you do a lot of good as Spiderman and you’re trying to keep your identity secret for some reason. I won’t mess with that.

 

_Midtown’s lamest_

Peter: flashchat.jpg

MJ: Oh wow, he’s not as much of an idiot as I thought

Peter: I don’t want Flash to know!!!!

Ned: Talk to Mr Stark.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: flashchat.jpg

The Mechanic: Oh, I’ll talk to him.

Spiderboi: Dad pls

The Mechanic: I know he said he won’t tell but we need to be sure he’s aware of the consequences if he does.

America’s Ass: It’s about protecting not just you, but the people important to you, like your aunt, and your friends.

 

_MJ started a chat called Protect Peter’s secret_

_MJ added Ned, Greatest Genius, Flash_

MJ: Right so Flash now knows about Peter

Greatest Genius: What?

MJ: Yeah he figured it out.

MJ: Anyway, this is just a warning, Flash. It’s not just the Avengers you have to worry about if you let it slip. We’ll get to you first.

Flash: Noted.

Flash: Is that the princess of Wakanda.

Greatest Genius: That is me, yes.

Flash: How do you know Michelle?

Greatest Genius: We’re friends.

Greatest Genius: Also, I’m one of the smartest people in the world and I can and will destroy you if you hurt Peter.

Ned: Yeah there’s not much I can do except maybe using my hacking skills that was able to hack into Tony Stark’s tech and mess up your life.

Flash: I’m not going to tell anyone, okay!

MJ: Good. Because we’re going to need to work on making sure no one else figures it out, and you’re a smart guy. We could use all the help we can get because Peter is terrible at keeping a secret.

Flash: Yeah that twitter beef was terrible.

Flash: How about some selfies with Peter and Spiderman. No one has ever seen them together (obviously) which looks pretty suspicious.

Flash: Nothing planned or anything, just maybe a few candid pictures ever few months.

MJ: Yeah, get someone a similar height to Peter to dress in the suit. Make the pictures look natural. Good idea.

MJ: Shuri?

Greatest Genius: Passed it on to Pepper.

 

_PM to Flash Thompson_

Tony Stark: When you were bullying Peter you only had to deal with my wife and Peter’s aunt, which I’ll admit is terrifying.

Tony Stark: You were lucky, because Peter convinced us not to use the force of all extended Avengers family to come after you.

Tony Stark: If you ever leak Peter’s secret, not even Peter could convince us. We WILL come for you.

Tony Stark: Leaking his secret would put no only Peter in danger, but your entire school and Peter’s aunt in danger as well.

Tony Stark: Is that clear?

Flash: Yes Mr Stark sir.

Tony Stark: Good.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: I’ve warned that kid

The Mechanic: I don’t trust him.

Spiderboi: I don’t either like I know you’ve warned him and he said he wouldn’t tell but I’m worried he will.

Spiderboi: I know one day I’ll have to tell everyone who I am but I’m not ready

The Mechanic: I know, Pete.

Bucky: i can go kick his ass right now if that helps

Spiderboi: No that’s ok Uncle White Wolf

Bucky: the offer to kick his ass will always be there

Spiderboi: I know thank you

 

[Instagram image of Peter and someone in the Spiderman suit. Peter is begrudgingly shaking Spiderman’s hand while Tony watches the two of them sternly]

**peterparkour** Irondad made us make up he’s tired of us arguing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the beginning of the 'Flash redemption' thing. 
> 
> Also this chapter took awhile because I went away and also I had to make a lot of sims content for my YT channel because a new pack came out and I'm an EA Game Changer.


	19. Everyone Meet Howlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America’s Ass: I got a dog.
> 
> Bucky: i’ve been gone for two days
> 
> America’s Ass: Exactly you’re like 90% of my impulse control.

_Saviors of the Universe_

America’s Ass: What’s a good name for a dog?

Spiderboi: Girl or boy?

America’s Ass: Boy

Bucky: …why are you asking about dog names

America’s Ass: I got a dog.

Bucky: i’ve been gone for two days

America’s Ass: Exactly you’re like 90% of my impulse control.

The Mechanic: Oh are we all going to witness this domestic?

Bucky: you can’t just get a dog

America’s Ass: Too bad

America’s Ass: I think I’ll call him Howlie

The Mechanic: Morgan and I are coming over to meet Howlie.

Bucky: no pls dont encourage this

The Mechanic: It’s too late, he’s already named the dog.

Spiderboi: How did you get the dog, Uncle Dorito?

America’s Ass: One day I’m going to ask about that nickname but today we talk about Howlie.

America’s Ass: He was a stray that I found in the alley near where I do my art classes. He was really skinny so I fed him and then took him to a vet to get care and to see if he was chipped or had an owner. He doesn’t have an owner so he’s mine now.

Bucky: oh my god

Bucky: i cant believe youre naming the dog after our old unit.

Spiderboi: Oh is that what it is?

Spiderboi: Can I come meet Howlie?

America’s Ass: Of course, come over this weekend.

Bucky: you cant just get everyone attached to the dog so you can keep it

America’s Ass: I’m keeping him

Bucky: omg steve

Bucky: i dont understand why everyone thinks youre the sensible one when you pull this shit 

The Mechanic: Good propaganda.

America’s Ass: [howlie.jpg](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2018-12/17/16/campaign_images/buzzfeed-prod-web-02/the-9-greatest-tweets-of-2018-if-you-love-chris-e-2-8629-1545081846-6_dblbig.jpg) 

Bucky: i hate you

Bucky: FINE

 

**Steve Rogers** @StevenGRogers

Everyone, meet Howlie! [[Attached image]](https://img.buzzfeed.com/buzzfeed-static/static/2018-12/4/15/asset/buzzfeed-prod-web-03/sub-buzz-22142-1543955163-1.jpg?downsize=700%3A%2A&output-quality=auto&output-format=auto&output-quality=auto&output-format=auto&downsize=360:*)

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@StevenGRogers I would die for Howlie

|

**Harley** @PotatoGun

@StevenGRogers THE GOODEST BOI

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@PotatoGun @StevenGRogers Harley you should head back to NY to meet Howlie!

|

**Harley** @PotatoGun

@PeterParkour @StevenGRogers bicth yes

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@PotatoGun @PeterParkour @StevenGRogers Always a room here for you kid

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: Morgan wants to kidnap Howlie.

America’s Ass: You know you’re always welcome here.

God of Thunder: I too would like to meet the dog! Bruce too!

Professor Hulk: That’s probably not a good idea.

God of Thunder: Do you not like dogs?

Professor Hulk: The dog probably wouldn’t like me.

God of Thunder: I don’t understand how anyone could not like you.

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Professor Hulk: HOW DO I RESPOND TO THAT

The Mechanic: lmao

The Mechanic: You need to talk to him and get together already.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Professor Hulk: My stature might scare the dog.

America’s Ass: Maybe. But you don’t know unless you try. Come meet Howlie. You should come by tomorrow.

God of Thunder: We will! Thank you! I am looking forward to meeting little Howlie!

 

_PM to America’s Ass_

The Mechanic: uncle steve can I come see howwie

America’s Ass: As long as your dad is okay with it

The Mechanic: Daddy always likes to see you

America’s Ass: Well if your daddy wants to bring you over, Howlie will be here and we have some cookies.

America’s Ass: Tony, you might want to child-proof your phone.

The Mechanic: Oh no I let her have it that time.

The Mechanic: We’ll be there in 5.

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Professor Hulk: You seem to be spending a lot of time with Steve.

The Mechanic: The guy is lonely when Barnes isn’t around.

Professor Hulk: Sure, and you don’t spend a lot of time with both of them when Bucky isn’t on a mission?

The Mechanic: Shut up.

The Mechanic: Morgan wanted to see the dog.

Professor Hulk: You and Steve were very cosy.

Professor Hulk: And he’s very good with Morgan.

The Mechanic: I’m a disaster bi bitch we been knew

The Mechanic: Anyway have you talked to Thor yet?

Professor Hulk: No

The Mechanic: Why did you even ask my advice?

Professor Hulk: Dude’s been through a lot and he’s still learning to cope, I don’t want to mess that up.

The Mechanic: Omg

 

_PM to God of Thunder_

The Mechanic: Hey do what do you think of Bruce?

God of Thunder: Bruce is a wonderful friend! He has been there for me through many difficulties. He is incredibly smart, and one of the best people I know.

The Mechanic: So you have a crush on him.

God of Thunder: I don’t understand.

The Mechanic: You like him and you want to be his boyfriend.

God of Thunder: I do not think Bruce would like that. After he told me he was ‘asexual’ I did research on the internet.

The Mechanic: Yeah but he has romantic attraction.

The Mechanic: You could be together romantically.

God of Thunder: I would not wish to make him uncomfortable and then lose his friendship, which is very valuable to me.

 

_PM to Boss Bitch_

The Mechanic: These idiots I s2g

The Mechanic: Thor.jpg

Boss Bitch: Mhm and when are you talking to Steve and Bucky?

The Mechanic: Pepper pls

The Mechanic: I’m wanting to help my friends be happy together don’t make this about me.

Boss Bitch: I would think it’s more about us since I’ve been telling you I would be fine with a polyamorous relationship. Which would affect both of us. And our relationship. Can you just talk to them already?

The Mechanic: This is about Bruce and Thor!

The Mechanic: They like each other and refuse to talk about it!

The Mechanic: I have to help them!

Boss Bitch: You’re projecting.

Boss Bitch: I don’t think ‘disaster bi’ really covers how hopeless you really are.

The Mechanic: THOR AND BRUCE.

Boss Bitch: Just tell Bruce Thor likes him.

The Mechanic: oh shit true

 

_PM to Professor Hulk_

The Mechanic: So I talked to Thor and he likes you romantically but he doesn’t want to ruin your friendship so just talk to him

Professor Hulk: What the fuck Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THRUCE


	20. Bruce and Thor

Bruce stared down at his phone, not quite comprehending the message Tony had sent him. He reread it.

> The Mechanic: So I talked to Thor and he likes you romantically but he doesn’t want to ruin your friendship so just talk to him

Of course Tony would interfere. He didn’t know what he had expected when he talked to Tony those many weeks ago.

It was too late to do anything now. He locked his phone, and put it aside. It was a special large StarkPhone that Tony had made specifically for him, what with his huge fingers.

Tony cared deeply about his friends, and interfering like that was just his way of showing that. Bruce knew that. And maybe it was for the best. If Thor and Bruce were never going to talk to each other about it (and Bruce knew, despite Tony’s advice, that he wasn’t going to talk to Thor), then someone had to.

 

_PM To God of Thunder_

Professor Hulk: Hey I’m making pancakes for breakfast, and the coffee is on.

God of Thunder: I’ll be there soon!

 

As the pair sat at the breakfast bar, eating their pancakes and sipping their coffee, Bruce kept glancing down at Thor. Tony’s message kept running through Bruce’s head and he tried to think of what to say.

“Thank you for the delicious food, Bruce!” Thor said, taking his plate over to the sink and rinsing it, before placing it in the dishwasher.

“No problem, Thor,” Bruce said, before taking the last bite of his pancakes, “What are your plans for today?”

“I have an appointment with the psychiatrist this afternoon, but nothing else,” Thor said, “I suppose you have a lot of work to do in your lab?”

“I have some, but I was wondering if you wanted to talk for a bit first?” Bruce said, the image of Tony’s message at the front of his head.

“I am always happy to talk with you!” Thor said, and beamed. Bruce smiled, and moved over to the couch, Thor following behind.

“What did you want to discuss, my friend?” Thor asked, sitting back into the sofa chair.

“Our friendship,” Bruce said, then winced as Thor’s smile dropped.

“Our friendship?” Thor repeated, the concern heavy in the air.

“Perhaps I worded that badly,” Bruce said, sighing.

“You don’t wish to end our friendship?” Thor asked.

“No, of course not. Your friendship is very important to me. One of the most important things to me. In fact, I’ve put off this conversation because it’s so important,” Bruce said. Thor gave him a questioning look.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Thor said.

Bruce sighed, knowing he’d already messed up the entire conversation. It definitely was not going the way he thought it would when he finally decided he’d go for it.

“We have become very close over the years since Sakaar,” Bruce said, trying a different track, “and we have helped each other through difficult times which has only brought us closer.”

“Yes, you are one of my dearest friends,” Thor confirmed. Bruce smiled.

“What if I wanted to be something other than friends?” Bruce said, immediately regretting it. Thor stared at him.

“You mean – I don’t understand,” Thor said.

“Do you want to go on a date sometime?” Bruce said quickly. 

“Yes!” Thor exclaimed, “I didn’t think you felt the same! I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It was the same for me, but Tony said I needed to talk to you,” Bruce said.

“You were talking to Stark about it?” Thor asked, “That explains his messages to me.”

“Yeah, Tony likes to interfere,” Bruce said, shaking his head fondly, “Now, I don’t have to hurry to my lab, did you want to watch something together for a while?”

“I’ve been enjoying that show Queer Eye,” Thor said. Bruce smiled, grabbing the remote and tossing it to Thor to turn on Netflix.

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Professor Hulk: I talked to Thor

The Mechanic: FINALLY

Professor Hulk: We’re having a quiet dinner in on Friday, I’m cooking, there’s going to be candles?

The Mechanic: Ooooh how romantic.

Professor Hulk: Now it’s your turn.

The Mechanic: My turn for what?

Professor Hulk: Talk to Steve and Bucky.

The Mechanic: No idea what you’re talking about.

Professor Hulk: Your massive crush on them is obvious.

The Mechanic: You forget I’m married.

Professor Hulk: No, you forget I’m friends with Pepper.

The Mechanic: Dammit

The Mechanic: They don’t want me they’ve been in love since the 30’s. I’m a disaster ex-alcoholic workaholic who is permanently disfigured.

Professor Hulk: I promise you that is not how they see you.

The Mechanic: Please don’t push this.

Professor Hulk: I just want my friend to be happy.

The Mechanic: I know, but I already have Pepper on me about this.

Professor Hulk: I’ll leave it, but only because I know Pepper will be far more successful than me.

The Mechanic: Yeah whatever

The Mechanic: Good luck with your date!

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

God of Thunder: Friends, you should all know that Bruce is a wonderful boyfriend!

Professor Hulk: Thor

America’s Ass: You two got together? Congratulations!

Spiderboi: I ship it

God of Thunder: Bruce gives very warm and comfortable hugs!

The Mechanic: This is cute.

Black Widow: Oh wow congrats you two!

God of Thunder: He cooked us a wonderful dinner and then we watched a movie under blankets together and it was very cosy!

Greatest Genius: This is the cutest shit

Bucky: why do you never cook me dinner stevie?

America’s Ass: You know exactly why I never cook you dinner.

New Cap: Oh great, another happy couple to be around while I’m single.

New Cap: I’m happy for you two.

Scarlet Witch: Congratulations you two. Love is a wonderful thing to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Thor and Bruce got together! I'm happy! 
> 
> Also, Sam, bitter that he's single? No not really tbh it was a joke. However... if he was to date someone, who? I have no idea. 
> 
> And Wanda is sad :( I'm planning on focusing on Wanda for the next chapter because she's been quite absent this fic so far. 
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr! https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter! https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB


	21. Ugly Purple Grape Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: dad!steve activates
> 
> Bucky: speaking of dad!steve, you should bring back daddy!steve

_Saviors of the Universe_

Scarlet Witch: You wanted to be kept updated, so I just arrived in Tokyo.

Spiderboi: Ooh I’ve always wanted to go to Japan!

Scarlet Witch: Yeah I’ll explore more tomorrow, for now I’m exhausted so I’m off to my hotel.

America’s Ass: Have a good rest, enjoy your time in Japan, and remember to let us know if you need anything!

Bucky: dad!steve activates

Bucky: speaking of dad!steve, you should bring back daddy!steve

America’s Ass: ??

Bucky: the beard

The Mechanic: The what now?

The Mechanic: (Also I’m glad you arrived safely Wanda)

Bucky: His fugitive beard. It was H O T

The Mechanic: I need to see this

Bucky: i got you

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Bucky: stevebeard.jpg

The Mechanic: H olysh it

Bucky: that was my reaction

Bucky: just looking at it makes me hard

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Rhodeybear: Maybe don’t thirst over Steve in the group chat?

The Mechanic: make me

The Mechanic: Also now I’m thirsting over both of them

Rhodeybear: You’re hopeless

 

[Instagram image of Wanda outside the Studio Ghibli museum, a Totoro plush under her left arm, holding up a peace sign with her right hand]

**scarlet.witch** Ghibli museum was amazing! #studioghibli #japan #travel

**peterparkour** omg jealousssssss

**steverogers** I’m glad you’re having a good time Wanda!

**tonystark** You got the money to get a souvenir for Peter right?

**scarlet.witch @tonystark** yep! I think he’ll love it. I’ll post it, I’m planning on a Hong Kong visit after Japan, and then who knows after that.

**tonystark @scarlet.witch** take as long as you need

 

1.30 am

_Incoming call from Wanda_

_Accepted_

“Wanda?”

“Hey Nat, sorry, I know it’s late there.”

“It’s fine, Wanda, I’m not asleep yet. Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Wanda?”

“They had figures of us. All of us. Even Vis. And seeing it, seeing Vis…”

“Oh, Wanda.”

“I miss him, Nat.”

“I know you do.”

_Muffled crying noises_

“I’m sorry I’m just crying on the phone to you.”

“It’s okay, I’m here for you. We all are. If you just need to cry, go ahead.”

 

[Instagram image of Wanda and Vision. Wanda is kissing Vision’s cheek, Vision is smiling]

**scarlet.witch** today I was taken by surprise to see a toy figure of Vis. Part of the reason I’m travelling is because Vis and I often talked about doing it together. I still miss him every day. I still miss Pietro and my parents every day. I know the pain will never truly go away but it will get better.

**steverogers** Vision would be happy for you to keep moving forward and even if he’s not with you physically, there’ll always be a piece of him with you.

 

_PM to Stevie_

Bucky: youre a huge hypocrite

Stevie: huh?

Bucky: what you said to wanda about vision. you never moved on when you came out of the ice

Stevie: I said move forward, not move on.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: WANDA MY WITCHY SIS I LOOOOVE YOU

Scarlet Witch: Love you too SpiderBro

The Mechanic: What’s happening?

Spiderboi: Wanda seemed sad in her last insta post so I wanted to tell her I love her.

Greatest Genius: My deepest apologies Wanda that I wasn’t fast enough to save Vision.

Scarlet Witch: You don’t need to apologise Shuri. We gave you no time. There is only one person I blame, and he is dead.

Spiderboi: FUCK THANOS AMIRITE

Scarlet Witch: Exactly.

Birdbrain: Ugly purple grape man

The Mechanic: wtf Clint?

Birdbrain: Thanos was an ugly purple grape man.

The Mechanic: You know, sometimes when you say things, I miss angsty Clint.

Birdbrain: I don’t!

Birdbrain: Angsty Clint was Boring Clint!

Birdbrain: Angsty Clint didn’t have a family because of the ugly purple grape man.

Spiderboi: Ugly purple grape man

Greatest Genius: Ugly purple grape man

Scarlet Witch: Ugly purple grape man

Bucky: Ugly purple grape man

The Mechanic: OMG ENOUGH

Medium sized man: Ugly purple grape man

 

_PM to Scarlet Witch_

Greatest Genius: Hey do you think your travels will bring you to Wakanda?

Scarlet Witch: Probably not?

Greatest Genius: Well, if you make your way here you’ll be welcome and I have something you might like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I'm going to write a chapter about Wanda  
> Also me: I'm going to insert Tony and Bucky thirsting over Steve together.


	22. Group Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderboi: My end of year exams start in a week and I! Crave! Death!

_Memevengers_

Potato Gun: Boi I’m going to be staying with Tony for two weeks over summer

Spiderboi: BOI

Spiderboi: I WANT TO MESS WITH IRONDAD WITH YOU

Potato Gun: Do you think he’d mind if I referred to him as Irondad?

Spiderboi: omg binch he’d love it

Spiderboi: You’re like his kid too

Spiderboi: omg we’re brothers

Potato Gun: YES

Spiderboi: I’ve always been an only child and now I have you and Morgan and Wanda

Spiderboi: THE WHOLE AVENGERS FAM IS GR9

Antdaughter: You guys ok there?

Spiderboi: Wait! Cassie, does that mean you’re our cousin?

Antdaughter: Sure

Spiderboi: ANT COUSIN

Antdaughter: SPIDER COUSIN

Spiderboi: I have family names for everyone if you want them Harls.

Potato Gun: does that mean messing with t hem?

Spiderboi: y es

Potato Gun: Hit me

Spiderboi: Thor is just Uncle Thor bc he’s Thor. Steve = Uncle Dorito, Nat = SpiderMom (bc we’re both spiders), Clint = Uncle Birdbrain, Sam = New Uncle America, Bucky = Uncle White Wolf, Bruce = Uncle Angery (I haven’t used this yet it’s just in my head so far), Wanda = witchy sis (she’s travelling at the moment I don’t think you’ll see her), Pepper = RescueMom

Spiderboi: I think everyone else is out of NY

Potato Gun: Got it!

 

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

I don’t need to take end of year exams if I just die

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@PeterParkour kid I’m booking you a therapist appointment

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@TonyStark I’m fine! :) Just tired! :) Studying is hard! :)

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@PeterParkour those smilies do nothing to convince me. You’re a smart kid. You have this.

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@TonyStark I just don’t want to disappoint you

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@PeterParkour You could never disappoint me Pete.

 

_PM to Stevie_

Bucky: did you see tony and peters exchange on twitter so pure oisdjkfvn fdc cvfdjc

Stevie: Are you okay there Buck?

Bucky: I’m,,, lov

Stevie: I know.

Stevie: God, I know.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: My end of year exams start in a week and I! Crave! Death!

The Mechanic: You have made far too many references to death lately.

The Mechanic: Stop it. Also you have an appointment with the Avengers psych over the weekend.

Spiderboi: Im fine

America’s Ass: You said you crave death.

Spiderboi: That’s just how the kids talk these days Uncle Dorito!

Spiderboi: Gen Z are just depressed and we know there’s no future! Woo!

America’s Ass: I am concerned.

Spiderboi: As if you’ve never been depressed.

America’s Ass: … that’s exactly why I’m concerned.

Spiderboi: Oh sorry I didn’t mean to actually make light of your mental illness I’m sorry Uncle Dorito.

Spiderboi: It’s hard to explain Gen Z humor to you guys.

 

_Midtown’s Lamest_

Ned: I’m gonna go commit a crime so Pete can stop me we both get seriously injured then we get out of the exams

MJ: No

MJ: Where are you guys we’re having a study session?

Peter: Uh sorry

Peter: I had to stop someone pickpocketing an old woman

Peter: I’m on my way

MJ: Okay so as excuses go that’s okay

MJ: Ned?

Ned: I dun wanna

Ned: I’ll just be a bum all my life

Ned: It’s fine

MJ: We live in a capitalist society it’s not fine

MJ: Get your asses to the library now.

Peter: I’m boutta swing in

MJ: FFS

MJ: Next time, walk in like a normal person. People are going to wonder why Spiderman is at the library.

Ned: I want coffee

MJ: Well, if you’d met me at the pre-arranged time, we would have had time to get coffee before studying.

MJ: Now you’ll just have to wait until the break because no drinks in the library.

 

_Memevengers_

Spiderboi: KILL ME NOW I’M STUDYING

Potato Gun: SO AM I RIP

Greatest Genius: HA

 

_Midtown’s Lamest_

Peter: Is that Flash?

Ned: Where?

Peter: In the corner by the window

Ned: Ugh I hope he doesn’t see us

Peter: He did. He did an awkward half wave and went back to studying.

Ned: Stop watching him??

MJ: I can see you messaging each other while we’re supposed to be studying.

Peter: Should I ask Flash to join us?

Ned: No

MJ: No

Peter: I’m going to.

Ned: … and there he goes.

 

_PM to MJ_

Ned: He is too good for this world

MJ: Pure. Believes the best of everyone.

MJ: Still an idiot.

 

_PM to Peter_

Flash: Thanks for inviting me to study with you guys today.

Flash: Studying as a group helps.

Peter: Oh yeah sure

Flash: I’m really sorry about the way I’ve treated you in the past.

Flash: Not to make excuses, but I felt threatened by you, you were smarter than me, took the spot in the decathlon team I wanted, always got higher grades than me.

Flash: I’ve treated you terribly and yet even now you’ve trying to be nice to me.

Flash: So basically yeah sorry.

Peter: :O

Peter: I don’t know how to respond?

Peter: Thanks for the apology. I appreciate it.

 

_Midtown’s Lamest_

Peter: wtf? flashapology.jpg

Ned: No way

MJ: Wow

MJ: That’s the least idiotic I’ve ever seen Flash be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But what about what Shuri said to Wanda at the end of the last chapter?" I hear you ask. Next chapter I promise. 
> 
> As for timing, I see this chapter still in June. I think. Listen, I live in New Zealand so our school year is February thought mid-December/November in high school. I know it's summer over in the States though, and they were talking about Pride recently, which is of course June. So this chapter is still in June and then the kids will be on summer break. If I'm wrong about timing sorry? I am confusion. America explaiN!
> 
> Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Anneliese_MB](https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB)


	23. Wanda in Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greatest Genius: So hypothetically, if there was a way to bring back Vision, what would you think?

_The Geniuses_

Greatest Genius: So hypothetically, if there was a way to bring back Vision, what would you think?

The Mechanic: The mind stone is destroyed.

Greatest Genius: Well, yes, but I was working on a way for the stone to be separated from Vision.

Professor Hulk: He was killed before that could happen.

Greatest Genius: But I still have everything.

The Mechanic: What do you mean?

Greatest Genius: The schematics, the brain chemistry, I still have all of the information I got from Vision.

Greatest Genius: Since coming back I’ve been looking into it. I didn’t want to mention it and get anyone’s hopes up, but I believe it’s possible.

The Mechanic: Vision was always more than just the stone.

The Mechanic: He’d developed, evolved.

Professor Hulk: Should we come to Wakanda?

Greatest Genius: I’m sending a jet now.

 

_PM to Boss Bitch_

The Mechanic: I’m going to Wakanda

Boss Bitch: Why?

The Mechanic: We’re bringing Vision back.

The Mechanic: I’ll drop Morgan off with Steve until you’re back from the office.

 

_PM to America’s Ass_

The Mechanic: I’m heading to Wakanda, will you be able to take Morgan when Pepper needs you to?

America’s Ass: Of course.

America’s Ass: Why Wakanda?

The Mechanic: Shuri need Bruce and I.

The Mechanic: We’ll keep you updated.

The Mechanic: Pepper is at the office at the moment so I’ll come bring Morgan round.

 

_PM to God of Thunder_

Professor Hulk: I’m going to be in Wakanda for a while. Sorry I’ll miss our date.

Professor Hulk: We may have a way to bring back Vision.

God of Thunder: Then you must go to Wakanda! We can schedule another date.

 

_PM to RescueMom_

Spiderson: Where’s Tony?

RescueMom: Did he forget to tell you?

Spiderson: I don’t know, I just arrived at your house and no one is here?

RescueMom: Tony had some urgent business in Wakanda. Morgan is with Steve at the moment if you want to head over to his place.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: Irondad why are you in Wakanda?

The Mechanic: Who told you?

Boss Bitch: I did because you forgot Peter was coming to stay this weekend.

The Mechanic: Shit

The Mechanic: Sorry, Peter, I got caught up in something.

The Mechanic: You’ll all know more soon, I promise. Shuri, Bruce and I won’t be answering our phones for a while though.

New Cap: Wait, what’s going on?

America’s Ass: No idea, Tony just had some urgent business in Wakanda.

New Cap: With Bruce too?

America’s Ass: Apparently?

 

_PM to Scarlet Witch_

The Mechanic: Hey, Wanda, where are you currently?

Scarlet Witch: Australia, why?

The Mechanic: Shuri is going to send a jet to your location so you can come to Wakanda.

Scarlet Witch: I don’t really want to go with Wakanda, it’s where I lost Vis.

The Mechanic: Please, trust me. It will be worth it.

Scarlet Witch: I suppose so.

The Mechanic: Great, Shuri has your location so a jet will be there soon.

 

Wanda wasn’t quite sure what she expected as she stepped off the jet in Wakanda. She let herself be escorted by the Dore Milaje to Shuri’s lab, hardly noticing her surroundings as she went.

The first thing she saw when she stepped into the lab was Tony looking incredibly giddy.

“Wanda!” Tony said excitedly, “I’m glad you’re here!” He was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Why am I here?” Wanda asked.

“You’ll see,” Tony said, and pointed to a door of the lab, “Shuri is through there, she’ll be out soon.”

“Hi Wanda,” she heard Bruce say. Wanda looked towards the sound, and wondered how she could possibly have missed Bruce standing there in his huge green form.

“Hi Bruce,” Wanda said suspiciously. Bruce shuffled on his feet nervously.

It was clear Tony and Bruce were going to give her no further explanation, so she looked around the lab while she waited. The tech was far more advanced than anything she’d seen outside of Wakanda, even around Tony. She couldn’t understand a thing the screens were saying, but she knew it must have been whatever they were working on.

Something about it seemed familiar.

The door opened, and Shuri walked out with a smile.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Wanda,” Shuri said, “I needed to do a few diagnostics but everything is fine. He’ll be happy to see you.”

“Who?” the word dropped from Wanda’s mouth as Shuri stepped aside and out stepped Vision. She stared, her mouth agape.

“Wanda,” Vision said, smiling.

“How?” Wanda asked, walking towards Vision in a daze.

“Shuri still had all of my data uploaded from when they were trying to remove the Mind Stone. Everything is current up to the time we arrived in Wakanda,” Vision explained.

“So, you don’t remember dying?” Wanda asked, her eyes starting to water.

“No,” Vision said, “But I remember the important things.”

“Important things?”

“You,” Vision said, reaching up and wiping the tears from Wanda’s cheeks. Wanda felt her lip quiver before she really started crying. She wrapped her arms around Vision and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

“I can’t believe it,” Wanda whispered. She closed her eyes as Vision wrapped his arms around her.

“We’ll leave you two alone for a bit,” Tony said. Wanda looked around at Tony, Bruce, and Shuri, all of them smiling.

“Thank you,” she said, “Thank you for bringing him back to me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Serenitysfire98 for sharing their HC for bringing Vision back. 
> 
> Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Anneliese_MB](https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB)


	24. Ew Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vision: Hello everyone.
> 
> New Cap: WAIT
> 
> New Cap: WHAT THE FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen Far From Home yet so this is completely spoiler free yay! (More re: Far From Home in end notes)

_Saviors of the Universe_

_The Mechanic added Vision_

Vision: Hello everyone.

New Cap: WAIT

New Cap: WHAT THE FUCK

America’s Ass: Vision?

Bucky: i am confusion

Bucky: america explain

Rhodey: Is this why you rushed to Wakanda, Tones?

The Mechanic: Yeah!

America’s Ass: So Vision is back?

America’s Ass: And it’s the same Vision?

The Mechanic: Well, he doesn’t have the mindstone.

The Mechanic: But yeah same guy, different body.

America’s Ass: Wow

America’s Ass: Glad to have you back, Vision.

Spiderboi: Hi Mr Vision sir I’m glad you’re back because it makes my witchy sis happy!

Scarlet Witch: Very happy

Scarlet Witch: I could never thank Shuri, Tony, and Bruce enough.

The Mechanic: It was mostly Shuri.

Professor Hulk: We only came in at the end because we helped to create Vision in the first place. Shuri didn’t really need us at all.

Spiderboi: That’s because Shuri is the smartest person in the world!!

Greatest Genius: Thanks Spiderboi

Greatest Genius: It really was a group effort though.

The Mechanic: Don’t be modest.

Greatest Genius: Ok

Greatest Genius: I did a great job, you’re welcome.

Spiderboi: WHAT CAN I SAY EXCEPT YOU’RE WELCOME

Greatest Genius: For the tides, the sun, the sky!

The Mechanic: Oh so that explains Morgan’s obsession with Moana.

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Boss Bitch: It’s been months now. You helped Bruce get with Thor. Your helped to bring Vision back. You’ve been thirsting over the super soldiers constantly. Please talk to them.

The Mechanic: Ew feelings

Boss Bitch: Tony

The Mechanic: I don’t need to. They don’t want me, or us.

Boss Bitch: You don’t know that.

The Mechanic: I’ve already told Bruce this.

Boss Bitch: Talk to me, Tony.

The Mechanic: These are two guys who have been in love since the 30’s. Since it was literally illegal for them to be together. Steve has torn apart the world, the Avengers, to get Bucky back. I’m nothing next to that.

The Mechanic: Not to mention that now I’m permanently disfigured.

Boss Bitch: You are not disfigured and don’t you dare ever say that again.

Boss Bitch: You have permanent injuries because you saved the world, it’s beautiful.

Boss Bitch: Plus Bucky doesn’t have an arm so that part is clearly a non-issue.

Boss Bitch: As for everything else. Yes, those things are all true, but you are NOT nothing next to them.

The Mechanic: I just don’t see it working out.

 

_Can I get a waffle_

Sam: So you two ever gonna talk to Stark

Bucky: about what?

Sam: How both of you have a massive crush on him.

Bucky: how about no

Sam: No to the crush or to talking to him?

Bucky: talking to him

Steve: Tony is happy with Pepper, we don’t want to interfere.

Sam: He literally spends all of his time in the group chat thirsting over both of you???

Sam: I’m pretty sure Bucky DM’s him info about your sex life?

Bucky: i do but steve knows about it

Sam: ???

Sam: SO HE’S CLEARLY INTERESTED?

Sam: HE LITERALLY SAID IN THE GC THAT HE WOULD BE UP FOR A POLYAM RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU BOTH

Bucky: yeah but he only really wants steve

Sam: oh my god

 

_Tired sidekicks_

Sam: Steve and Bucky are both useless?

Rhodey: Tony is too.

Sam: They both like Tony and won’t DO ANYTHING even though WE ALL know that the interest is reciprocated.

Rhodey: Tony refuses to say anything too, Pepper keeps encouraging him.

Sam: HOW ARE THEY IN ANY SORT OF RELATIONSHIP AT ALL

Rhodey: I don’t know.

Sam: Why can’t they just talk. Go ‘oh hey you wanna date?’ It’s not hard.

Rhodey: It really isn’t.

Rhodey: Hey you want to go on a date sometime?

Sam: Fuck yes.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: So I just video called Rhodey and he was on a date with New Cap?

Rhodey: Why did you have to tell everyone?

The Mechanic: I didn’t know you even liked him? I’m betrayed and sharing my betrayal.

Rhodey: You know why you didn’t know? Because I actually talk to the person in question about my feelings instead of whining to everyone else.

Bucky: wait sam is dating rhodes?

New Cap: It’s one date!

New Cap: Can we just have one date before you all jump on us?

The Mechanic: I’m confused and betrayed

The Mechanic: How did this happen?

New Cap: We’re turning off our phones so we can have our date in peace. Bye!

The Mechanic: I can’t be the only one confused?

Bucky: no steve and I have no idea what’s happening

Black Widow: We should probably leave them alone like they asked.

Bucky: you’re already spying on their date aren’t you?

Black Widow: lmao yes

 

_Can I get a waffle_

Bucky: so we getting answers about your date last night sam

Sam: no fuck off

Steve: :(

Sam: still a no

 

_PM to Rhodeybear_

The Mechanic: Rhodey

The Mechanic: Honeybear

The Mechanic: JAMES RHODES TALK TO ME

Rhodeybear: no

Rhodeybear: I know you’re okay with everyone knowing your business but you really didn’t have to share with everyone that I was on a date with Sam when you video called me.

The Mechanic: I’m sorry honeybear

The Mechanic: You’re right, I shouldn’t have gone straight to the group chat.

Rhodeybear: You’re forgiven

The Mechanic: That was quick.

Rhodeybear: You said I was right.

Rhodeybear: What do you want to know?

The Mechanic: Uh, everything?

The Mechanic: How did this even happen?

Rhodeybear: Sam and I have had a chat to complain about you and Steve for years.

The Mechanic: Rude but valid

Rhodeybear: We’re the tired sidekicks

Rhodeybear: Though, we should probably change our chat name because he’s Captain America now and you’re not an Avenger anymore so neither of us are really sidekicks.

The Mechanic: And you’re changing the subject.

Rhodeybear: Right

Rhodeybear: As I said, we’ve had that chat for years, and we’ve been pretty close ever since we both officially joined the Avengers after the Ultron thing.

Rhodeybear: Training and working together and having to put up with you and Steve (and more recently, Bucky).

The Mechanic: You love me honeybear

Rhodeybear: Unfortunately, I do.

Rhodeybear: And since Sam came back after the Decimation we’ve kind of become the joint leaders of the Avengers like you and Steve used to be.

Rhodeybear: We were complaining about you and Steve and Bucky about how you need to just communicate and I thought “let’s take my own advice” and asked him out.

The Mechanic: So I helped to bring you together?

Rhodeybear: Not in a good way

The Mechanic: I’m taking it!

Rhodeybear: Talk to the damn super soldiers already.

Rhodeybear: Anyway, date was nice, we’re going to do it again sometime we’re both free.

The Mechanic: Nice!

The Mechanic: Never keep a secret from me again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh surprise couple!
> 
> Yes, I introduced this couple and got them together in the same chapter, before Tony Steve and Bucky are even close to getting their shit together. Look. The Pepperstuckony (?) is gonna take some time. 
> 
> So with Far From Home, since I haven't seen it yet (and, being poor and disabled, going to the movies is,,, difficult) I can't tell you how much it will affect this fic. Obviously, whatever I take from it, will be different, because canon is already different (all the living people for one). I've had some people ask about relationships for Peter, and I'm kind of putting off doing anything major for Peter's love life until after I've seen Far From Home because I want to see if there's any chemistry I'm really feeling from it.


	25. Cuddle Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky: Tony. Deserves. Better.
> 
> Spiderboi: LOUDER FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK
> 
> Spiderboi: LOUDER 👏 FOR 👏 THE 👏 PEOPLE 👏 IN 👏 THE 👏 BACK
> 
> Bucky: TONY STARK DESERVES BETTER

[Instagram image of Morgan sitting with Harley and Peter. Harley and Peter are laughing while Morgan makes a face at the camera]

**the.mechanic** **🔒** The kids are together. This is trouble.

**ppottsstark** Look at the sibling love!

 

[Instagram video of Harley throwing a ball at Howlie the dog. Peter is ‘racing’ Howlie to the ball, giggling. Loud laughter is coming from behind the camera.]

**steve.rogers** Howlie had some visitors today @potatogun @peterparkour

**jbbarnes** cant tell which one the dog is

 

[Instagram image of Peter, Harley, MJ, and Ned in front of the Coney Island Cyclone, their arms around each other as they stand in a line, laughing]

**peterparkour** great day at Coney Island with @potatogun @guyinthe.chair and @queenmj

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

New Cap: Barnes is the worst person to go on a mission with he just talks about Steve and Tony the whole time.

Black Widow: “Stevie is doing such a great job with the kids he’s teaching art to” “Stevie was so adorable before the serum so tiny could fit perfectly in my arms but now he’s so buff and it’s really hot”

New Cap: “Tony’s work with mobility aids and prosthetics is so great, he’s making such a difference” “Tony has such a huge heart he gives so much to the world and the world treats him terribly”

America’s Ass: He’s right

Boss Bitch: I agree.

Rhodey: Tony deserves better

Bucky: Tony. Deserves. Better.

Spiderboi: LOUDER FOR THE PEOPLE IN THE BACK

Spiderboi: LOUDER 👏 FOR 👏 THE 👏 PEOPLE 👏 IN 👏 THE 👏 BACK

Bucky: TONY STARK DESERVES BETTER

Spiderboi: YES BINCH

The Mechanic: what

The Mechanic: I don’t understand what’s happening

Black Widow: Barnes is a sappy bitch and your family agrees with him.

Bucky: i am a sappy bitch

Bucky: i guess i’ll own it now

Spiderboi: Irondad is broken, Harley, Morgan, and I are making a blanket fort in the living room and we’re going to have cuddle time.

Boss Bitch: I’m going to miss cuddle time?

Spiderboi: I think cuddle time is going to last a long time. It will still be going when you get home.

Spiderboi: Uncle Rhodey are you joining cuddle time?

Rhodey: Wish I could, but I’m in Washington at the moment, have a few meetings for Avengers business.

Spiderboi: Uncle Dorito, can you bring Howlie and you two can join cuddle time?

Spiderboi: I know Uncle White Wolf is on a mission otherwise I’d invite him too.

America’s Ass: You want me to join cuddle time?

Spiderboi: I think Irondad would appreciate it.

Spiderboi: Also we all want to see Howlie.

America’s Ass: you want me for the dog, makes sense.

America’s Ass: I’ll be there soon.

 

[Instagram image of Tony, Peter, Morgan, Harley, Steve, and Howlie in a blanket fort in the Stark living room. Morgan is petting Howlie while the other four lie down cuddling together]

**peppersfamily** **🔒** look at my family all together. I’m about to join the cuddle pile.

 

Everyone else was asleep when Tony looked to his right to see Steve watching him. Between them lay Peter, snoring softly as Tony ran his fingers lightly through his curls. To his left were Pepper, Morgan, and Harley, all cuddled together. Tony’s family.

“This is nearly perfect,” Tony said quietly.

“Nearly?” Steve asked, “I suppose we are missing Rhodey.”

“And Happy and Barnes,” Tony said, “Then it would be my closest family.” Steve seemed slightly surprised at the mention of Bucky.

“Really?” Steve asked.

“Things have changed,” Tony replied.

“After everything, I’m still surprised that you let Bucky and I so close,” Steve said. Tony sighed.

“We’ve moved on. No need to bring it up,” Tony said.

“Did we? We never talked about it,” Steve pointed out. Tony closed his eyes.

“We don’t need to. Everything is great as it is,” Tony said.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but for what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I’m not going to make excuses. I know you know why I did what I did. I know you understand what Bucky means to me. It’s unfortunate that it took that situation to realise what you meant to me,” Steve said. Tony opened his eyes, meeting the blue of Steve’s. He tried to ignore the tears prickling at him.

“What I mean to you?” Tony asked in a small voice.

“You are one of the most important people to me, Tony,” Steve said, “I wish I’d realised sooner, and I wish I could have acted differently with the Accords, with telling you about your parents-”

“Stop,” Tony said, interrupted Steve abruptly, “You don’t need to go over that. I’ve forgiven Bucky. I forgave Bucky long ago. I knew it wasn’t his fault.”

“But not me,” Steve said sadly.

“It took longer. Years longer. But then Thanos happened, and I saw what happened to you after losing Bucky again. And then Morgan arrived and I had no more room for being angry with you,” Tony said.

“She could melt the ice of anyone,” Steve said, her eyes flicking over to Morgan who was curled up against Pepper, still sleeping soundly.

“She could,” Tony said, smiling proudly, “The point is, since reversing the Snap, I have spent a lot of time with you and Bucky. At least, with Bucky when he’s not away on missions. And you’ve both come to be very important to me. Part of my family.”

“I like being part of your family,” Steve said.

“This is all too emotional for me,” Tony said, “Can we stop now?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, amused, “I think we’ve said what we need to.”

Tony closed his eyes again, content with being with so many people who loved him, who he loved. Only a few years ago, Tony had felt completely alone. His chosen family had expanded so far since then. Loneliness wasn’t something he had felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a conversation Steve and Tony needed to have before any polyam business could happen. It was necessary, but we're also getting somewhere. 
> 
> Pepper and Tony both have private insta accounts which is the only place online they will share pictures that Morgan are in. They are very protective of keeping the public away from their daughter, especially at such a young age. Only the extended Avengers fam follow those accounts. 
> 
> Also, when can I have some IronFam cuddle time?
> 
> Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Anneliese_MB](https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB)


	26. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potato Gun: So how long has Irondad been flirting with Steve and Bucky?
> 
> Spiderboi: FOREVER

When the mission ended, it was early morning. Sam and Nat went straight to the compound to collapse and rest, but Bucky dropped his stuff at home before going to the Stark home. He knew Steve had been there as part of the ‘cuddle pile’ thanks to the group chat. Coming home and seeing not only Steve, but Tony and his family, was the perfect way to end the mission.

FRIDAY immediately allowed Bucky entrance into the house, and he stopped in the living room, looking at the people under the blanket fort. Pepper was curled around Morgan, who was holding Harley’s hand. Next to Harley lay Tony, whose hand was close to Peter’s curls. It was clear he had fallen asleep stroking Peter’s hair. Steve was on the other side of Peter, mouth open, saliva halfway down his chin.

Bucky’s heart felt like it would explode with love watching them.

Glancing at the clock, Bucky knew that due to Pepper’s schedule, and Tony and Steve being light sleepers, that they would be awake soon. With this in mind, he moved to the kitchen to start cooking some breakfast, and get coffee ready.

Bucky was putting some batter in the pan to cook the first pancake when Tony shuffled into the kitchen. He stopped at the sight of Bucky.

“You’re back,” Tony mumbled, before yawning.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, unsure, “Not for very long, I thought I’d cook some breakfast. Is that okay?”

“That’s great,” Tony said, “Any coffee?” Bucky nodded, and gestured towards the coffee machine, where he had just started brewing it. Tony poured himself a cup, and took a sip, leaning against the counter to watch Bucky.

“How was the mission?” Tony asked Bucky. Bucky screwed up his nose.

“I’d have preferred to be here,” he said.

“I don’t blame you,” Tony said, “I have to admit, when Steve said he was retiring, I thought you would follow suit.” Bucky shrugged.

“I have a lot to make up for,” Bucky said, starting intently down at the pan.

“No,” Tony said, reaching out to touch Bucky on the shoulder, “No, Barnes, that wasn’t you. It wasn’t your choice.”

“I didn’t have control, but it was me,” Bucky said. Tony watched Bucky for a moment before shaking his head.

“I was so concerned about Rogers that I forgot about you,” Tony said, “Tell me you’re seeing the Avengers psych?” Bucky nodded jerkily.

Before Tony could continue the conversation, Pepper walked into the kitchen. She greeted Bucky, kissed Tony, and took the cup of coffee he made her.

“Well, this is a nice surprise,” Pepper said after sipping her coffee, “I thought you were away?”

“Got back an hour ago,” Bucky said. Pepper nodded, gave Tony a meaningful look, and left to go sit in the dining room with her coffee.

Tony knew what Pepper was getting at, but he wanted to just spend some quiet time with Bucky on his own. Any discussion could be filed for a future time, with Steve around.

By the time Bucky had finished making the pancakes and cooking some bacon, everyone was awake. A huge stack of pancakes (Bucky had taken into account the metabolism of three super-people), a pile of bacon, maple syrup, cream, and fruit were laid across the table, and everyone grabbed the food they wanted.

As everyone ate the food Bucky had made for them, Bucky felt content.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: [pancakes.jpg](http://littlespicejar.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/Buttermilk-Pancakes.jpg)

The Mechanic: I could get used to this.

Rhodey: Where’s ours?

The Mechanic: Nope, you didn’t join our cuddle pile, you miss out on pancakes.

Boss Bitch: They were eaten by two super soldiers and a super teen.

Rhodey: I would have joined the cuddle pile if I wasn’t in Washington.

Rhodey: Wait, two super soldiers? I thought Barnes was on a mission.

The Mechanic: He got back, and now he’s snoring on a chair.

The Mechanic: buckysnore.jpg

Spiderboi: The pancakes were really yum, I didn’t know Uncle White Wolf could cook!

America’s Ass: He has to, I would burn the kitchen down.

America’s Ass: But also, I think he enjoys it.

Rhodey: So, after getting home from a mission, instead of going straight home to sleep, Barnes went to your house, and cooked your breakfast, before falling asleep in a lounge chair?

The Mechanic: Yeah.

Rhodey: well

The Mechanic: Don’t

Rhodey: but he cooked for you when he could have just slept.

The Mechanic: Stop

The Mechanic: Since Barnes is back, that means your boyfriend is too, go bother him.

Rhodey: Sam isn’t my boyfriend.

The Mechanic: I never said his name.

Rhodey: You are frustrating.

The Mechanic: Anyway, what do you mean he’s not your boyfriend, you’ve been on like 3 dates?

Rhodey: We’re just playing it out.

America’s Ass: Wait 3?

America’s Ass: Sam is a lying bastard.

The Mechanic: Oooh, bringing out the strong language.

The Mechanic: I like it ;)

Rhodey: Go flirt in person, I know you’re together right now.

 

_Memevengers_

Potato Gun: So how long has Irondad been flirting with Steve and Bucky?

Spiderboi: FOREVER

Spiderboi: It plagues the Avengers group chat too.

Greatest Genius: White Wolf is so smitten with them both.

Greatest Genius: WHY can’t they just talk?

Antdaughter: I miss so much that’s going on.

Antdaughter: Isn’t Tony with Pepper, and Steve and Bucky are together?

Spiderboi: Yeah, but Irondad is also in love with Uncle Dorito and Uncle White Wolf, and they’re both in love with Irondad.

Spiderboi: RescueMom is trying to encourage Irondad to talk to them but nothing so far.

Spiderboi: Uncle Rhodey and New Uncle America got together because they were complaining about it to each other.

Spiderboi: It’s a MESS.

Antdaughter: So everyone wants them to finally talk and be in a polyamorous relationship?

Antdaughter: And Pepper is on board?

Spiderboi: Yea

Potato Gun: They’re all too emotionally constipated to talk to each other.

Potato Gun: I’ve been here a week and it’s all too much.

Potato Gun: Can we just lock them in a room together.

Spiderboi: I’ll suggest it to RescueMom.

Spiderboi: We need to do something, otherwise nothing will ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally going to see Far From Home tonight so I might have more of an idea of what I'm doing with Peter (or I'll completely disregard it we'll see)
> 
> Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Anneliese_MB](https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB)


	27. Area 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour
> 
> I asked Irondad if I could borrow a car to go to Area 51 but he said no 🙁

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

I asked Irondad if I could borrow a car to go to Area 51 but he said no 🙁

|

**my name is bucky** @jbbarnes

i’ll take you

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

NO! Storming a government facility is illegal and dangerous!

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

Danger is my middle name

|

**Thor** @GodofThunder

I thought your middle name was Benjamin, young Parker?

|

**Thor** @GodofThunder

What is Area 51?

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

It’s where aliens are kept. We’re going to all storm it to rescue them. They can’t stop all of us.

|

**Thor** @GodofThunder

There are beings that are kept there? Surely the Avengers must save them!

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

There are no aliens in Area 51!

|

**Bruce** @ProfessorHulk

Well, we don’t have any proof that there aren’t aliens there.

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

Bruce! I’m trying to stop my child from storming a government facility! You’re not helping!

|

**Bruce** @ProfessorHulk

I’m not recommending he do it, I’m just saying we have no proof there aren’t aliens there.

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

Thanks for your support Uncle Bruce!

|

**Bruce** @ProfessorHulk

I am not supporting this. Do not storm Area 51!

|

**Thor** @GodofThunder

But we have to help those that are being kept there, Bruce!

 

_Memevengers_

Greatest Genius: Do they know it’s a meme?

Spiderboi: I’m pretty sure Irondad does and Uncle White Wolf knows for sure, but I don’t think Uncle Thor knows.

 

**Shuri** @GreatestGenius

Hey @PeterParkour I’m gonna come over and join the storming of Area 51

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

YES BINCH

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

I will too!

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

We even have Spider-Man with us!

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

nO

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

This just in, the Avengers will be joining the storming of Area 51!

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

THE AVENGERS WILL NOT

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

You’re not an Avenger anymore, you don’t get to decide

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

Are you asking to be grounded? I will ground you.

|

**Captain America** @SamWilson

Uh, no, the Avengers will not be storming Area 51

 

**The Avengers** @AvengersOfficial

The Avengers will not be storming Area 51 on September 20. Also, due to it being illegal and dangerous, we high discourage anyone from doing so.

|

**Thor** @GodofThunder

Surely we should rescue my brethren!

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: Peter, what have you done?

Spiderboi: AREA 51!!

The Mechanic: No

America’s Ass: The guards have guns. Storming Area 51 is a really bad idea.

Bucky: imma do it

America’s Ass: Bucky

Bucky: imma do it

Spiderboi: Great, then Bucky, Thor, and I will go storm Area 51.

The Mechanic: You have school that day.

Medium sized man: I’ll help you storm Area 51

The Mechanic: Haven’t you had enough trouble with the law?

The Mechanic: What you have a teenage daughter, you shouldn’t encourage this!

Medium sized man: Yeah but I want to storm Area 51.

Spiderboi: Great! Do you know how to Naruto run?

Medium sized man: Yes!

God of Thunder: What is a Naruto run?

Spiderboi: I’ll show you Uncle Thor!

The Mechanic: nO

 

_PM to Irondad_

Spiderboi: Relax, Dad, it’s a meme.

The Mechanic: Does Thor know that?

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

The Area 51 crew! @Antman and @GreatestGenius too but they’re not here

[img of Thor, Bucky, Peter, and someone in the Spidersuit. Thor is grinning, Bucky has a resting bitch face, Peter is holding up a peace sign]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A break from the relationship drama for some meme-y goodness. Let's just pretend the memes are running five years late because of the 'blip'
> 
> Yes I have now seen Far From Home. No, it will not be affecting this fic. 
> 
> Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Anneliese_MB](https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB)


	28. College Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour
> 
> I need to move, I need to go undercover, can I get witness protection I need to leave New York I need to leave America I need to leave EARTH

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: Do I have to go to college?

The Mechanic: Why wouldn’t you?

Spiderboi: idk I’m looking at all these college pamphlets and it’s overwhelming. And expensive. I was lucky enough to get a scholarship to Midtown, no way will I be able to get one for college.

Bucky: Kid

Bucky: You already have the ‘Tony Stark’s kid’ scholarship.

The Mechanic: What Bucky said

Spiderboi: Noooo I can’t ask you to do that.

The Mechanic: You didn’t ask.

The Mechanic: The money for your college education has been sitting in an account since I met you.

Spiderboi: Even during the blip?

The Mechanic: Even during the blip.

Spiderboi: But you didn’t know I would come back.

The Mechanic: I didn’t want to touch it. I couldn’t. It would be accepting that you were gone.

The Mechanic: Neither you nor Harley need to worry about paying for college. And you’ll easily get accepted into MIT.

Spiderboi: What if I don’t want to go to MIT?

The Mechanic: You’ll get accepted anywhere. But mostly MIT.

The Mechanic: If you need help with your college admissions, lets me know. And I’ll write a letter of recommendation.

Professor Hulk: I will too.

Spiderboi: omg

Spiderboi: you don’t need to do that!!

Professor Hulk: You deserve it! You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met. Smarter than Tony, even.

Spiderboi: uwu

Spiderboi: how can you say that

Spiderboi: Bruce Banner thinks I’m smart

The Mechanic: You already knew that kid.

Spiderboi: But DR BRUCE BANNER is going to write a letter of recommendation for me!!

Spiderboi: DR BRUCE BANNER

The Mechanic: So he’s going to fanboy for a while.

 

_Midtown’s Lamest_

MJ: Do you know who is in the decathlon team anymore?

MJ: I mean, we came back during the middle of the school year, and the competition season was cancelled.

Ned: Ask Mr Harrington?

MJ: I tried, he didn’t have an answer.

Peter: We’re not back at school yet, why don’t you just wait until then?

MJ: I need to know if I’m still the captain, or if I have to fight for my place back!

MJ: The Snap ruined everything.

Peter: It’s just decathlon.

MJ: Just decathlon?

MJ: Being captain of decathlon is going to look GREAT for college admissions.

Peter: That’s true.

Ned: Oh, don’t remind me about college.

Ned: Mom has been bugging me about applying.

MJ: You should be considering it at least!

Peter: I’m applying for MIT.

Ned: Dude! You’ll definitely get in!

Peter: You should go to MIT too!

Ned: I don’t know if I’m good enough.

Peter: You hacked into Tony Stark’s tech! Of course you are!

Peter: I’m going to ask him to write you a letter of recommendation.

Peter: MJ, I’ll ask Pepper for you.

MJ: Pepper Potts

MJ: You think Pepper Potts will write a letter of recommendation for me?

Peter: Definitely!

 

_PM to RescueMom_

Spiderboi: Hey Mom can you write MJ a letter of recommendation for college.

RescueMom: Definitely.

 

_Midtown’s Lamest_

Peter: She said yes.

MJ: omg I can’t breathe

MJ: Pepper Potts. CEO of Stark Industries. The best business woman in the world. Is going to write a letter of recommendation for college for me.

MJ: Peter I could kiss you.

Peter: I wouldn’t say no.

 

_PM to Peter_

Ned: When did you get so smooth?

Peter: That wasn’t smooth!

Peter: I’m going to throw my phone out the window why did I SAY THAT

 

_PM to Flash_

Peter: Hey Flash can you hit me with your expensive car?

Peter: Can you kill me?

Flash: No?

Flash: What the hell, Parker?

Peter: Just making a fool of myself.

Flash: You always do that, why is this so different?

Peter: …no reason.

 

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

I need to move, I need to go undercover, can I get witness protection I need to leave New York I need to leave America I need to leave EARTH

|

**Carol** @CaptainMarvel

@PeterParkour I can come pick you up. We can visit New Asgard for a bit and then go travelling through space.

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@CaptainMarvel Thanks Aunt Carol

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@PeterParkour @CaptainMarvel absolutely not? The kid still has to take his senior year of high school!

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@TonyStark dad you don’t understand I’m a FOOL

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@PeterParkour I’m aware of that.

|

**Flash** @FlashThompson

@PeterParkour Tony Stark just owned you lmao

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@FlashThompson do you know what’s going on?

|

**Flash** @FlashThompson

@TonyStark no sir Peter just messaged me a few minutes ago asking me to hit him with his car. I said no of course.

|

**Kick names, take ass** @PeterParkour

@FlashThompson @TonyStark It was a joke!

 

_PM to Spiderson_

Irondad: You want to tell me what’s going on?

Spiderson: I just made a fool of myself in front of MJ.

Irondad: I’m sure it’s not that bad.

Spiderson: It was.

Irondad: Well, not to worry, I’ve made a fool of myself in front of Pepper a lot.

Spiderson: And Uncle Steve and Uncle Bucky?

Irondad: What do they have to do with anything?

Spiderson: Have you made a fool of yourself in front of them?

Irondad: Probably, I still don’t see why that’s relevant.

Spiderson: mhm sure

Irondad: You just worry about your love life, kid.

 

_PM to Peter_

MJ: Hey, do you want to meet up and talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like with the school finals, i know very little about the american schooling system but from what I've picked up I believe you have to be applying for colleges like.... right at the beginning on your senior year? so it's still the summer break for them but they are considering it. 
> 
> also who even is in the academic decathlon team anymore since the blip? that was a legitimate question from me, not mj lol


	29. Peter and Carol Beat Up Some Racists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman
> 
> So,,, I have a girlfriend now?
> 
> |
> 
> WAIT SHIT WRONG ACCOUNT

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

So,,, I have a girlfriend now?

|

WAIT SHIT WRONG ACCOUNT

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@TheRealSpiderman good job kid.

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: At least that gave no actual information about who you are.

The Mechanic: A lot of people have girlfriends.

America’s Ass: You’ve got to be more careful kid, at least this time it gave nothing away, but in the future, tweeting to the wrong account could be disastrous.

Bucky: so tell us about your girlfriend

Spiderboi: I feel like I have three fathers right now.

Spiderboi: Anyway it’s MJ she’s amazing you know that.

Spiderboi: She’s super smart and funny, she’s very artistic, and she doesn’t take any shit from anyone.

The Mechanic: I’m happy for you kid.

 

_PM to Peter_

Flash: So you and MJ are dating now?

Peter: How do you know it’s MJ?

Flash: You two are pretty obvious.

Flash: Though don’t think I haven’t noticed you watching Ned in the same way you watch MJ.

Peter: Don’t.

Flash: I’m not trying to tease you

Flash: Ugh I’m bad at this.

Flash: I’m just saying, if you do have feelings for Ned, obviously you can’t talk to your best friend about it, and you can talk to me. If you need to. I’m trying to be better.

Peter: Oh

Peter: I

Peter: I guess I appreciate that?

Peter: I do, I don’t know why I said I guess

Peter: You being nice is still so new to me.

Flash: Yeah I know.

Flash: But yeah congrats on your relationship

Peter: Uh thanks

 

_PM to Irondad_

Spiderson: Flash just messaged me?

Spiderson: He knows about my other crush?

Irondad: Kid everyone knows about your other crush.

Irondad: Except him, I guess.

Spiderson: I don’t want Flash to know!

Spiderson: Though he offered to let me talk to him about it?

Spiderson: He’s been so nice to me lately it’s weird.

Irondad: Yeah I still don’t trust him.

 

_PM to Spiderboi_

Aunt Marvel: Hey Peter I’m dropping in to New York in an hour want to come get ice cream and go for a fly?

Spiderboi: YES

Aunt Marvel: Awesome I’ll pick you up soon.

 

**Born this gay** @gayvengers938

Did I just see Captain Marvel flying through New York with Spiderman on her back?

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@gayvengers938 lmao yes

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Bucky: hey carol and peter just arrived at the compound and peter’s looking pretty beat up

The Mechanic: Oh ffs

The Mechanic: I’ll be there soon.

Bucky: he’s being looked at now

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

The Mechanic: So I would like to know how ice cream with Danvers turned into BROKEN RIBS

Spiderboi: We had to beat up some racists

America’s Ass: oh nice

Spiderboi: They were yelling at a girl in a hijab and then they started to spit at her, one of them even tried to pull her hijab off.

Spiderboi: They were about to start hitting her when we landed.

America’s Ass: good job

The Mechanic: Good reason, I’ll give you that. You still got hurt!

Spiderboi: I heal quickly!

The Mechanic: Broken! Ribs!

Spiderboi: I’m going to get hurt as Spider-Man. You can’t keep freaking out about it.

The Mechanic: I don’t like you getting injured!

Spiderboi: And I didn’t like you lying in a coma for two months, not knowing if you were going to make it!

Spiderboi: I didn’t like thinking you were going to DIE

The Mechanic: Pete

_Spiderboi is offline_

 

_Irondad is calling Spiderson_

_Call rejected_

_Irondad is calling Spiderson_

_Call rejected_

_Irondad is calling Spiderson_

_Call rejected_

_PM to Spiderson_

Irondad: Just let me know you’re safe please? You disappeared from the compound without your suit.

Spiderson: im fine

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Captain Marvel: I’m sorry Tony, I didn’t think this would happen when I popped by for a visit.

The Mechanic: It’s not your fault. You saw someone in trouble, and you both helped. It’s your job.

The Mechanic: Maybe I’m overprotective.

Captain Marvel: I think it’s sweet how much you care about him.

Captain Marvel: I’ll see if I can find him and talk to him, okay?

 

_Midtown’s Lamest_

Peter: i hate that mr stark keeps underestimating me

Peter: and he knows what i can do and what my powers are

Peter: but sometimes hes just overboard with the protection

Peter: im spiderman i cant be protected forever

MJ: I don’t think he underestimates you.

MJ: And you’re his kid, of course he wants to protect you.

Peter: But I’m not his kid! Not really

Peter: I had a dad. And an uncle. But they’re both dead.

Peter: And then tony nearly died

Ned: Exactly. He nearly died. He doesn’t want you to die. Being a superhero is really dangerous, and he knows that better than anyone.

Peter: ugh

Peter: youre right

Peter: Can you guys come over for a bit? I could do with some company.

MJ: I’ll be right there.

Ned: Oh.

Ned: I can’t right now. Sorry.

 

_PM to The Mechanic_

Captain Marvel: I checked in with Peter. He’s with his girlfriend watching a movie.

The Mechanic: Thanks Danvers.

 

_Spiderson is calling Irondad_

_Call accepted_

“Peter, it’s 3am.”

“You answered.”

“My sleeping habits have never been healthy.”

“I’m sorry, dad.”

“Don’t be. I can be overbearing.”

“You just worry. It’s fine.”

“But you’re right, Peter. You _are_ Spider-Man. That comes with a lot of danger, and I should accept that.”

“You do. You designed my suit specifically to be safer because being a hero is dangerous.”

“Also, I’m sorry. I can’t imagine how hard it was for you when I was in that coma.”

“I was so scared. I’ve already lost my dad and Uncle Ben. I was scared to lose you too.”

“I’m not going anywhere, Pete.”

“I know.”

“Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, Irondad.”

_Call ended_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took a turn i wasn't expecting it just kind of happened. 
> 
> anyway! I want to do something fun with you guys, I want to do a chapter of an 'Avengers Q&A' on Twitter, and I thought it could be fun to include your questions as if you were a member of the public in this fic's universe. So you wouldn't know about the Tony/Bucky/Steve saga, or Peter's identity, and probably some other stuff (if I can keep track of my own fic). So leave a comment with a question for the extended Avengers fam, I'll see if I can include it. Or you can message the question to me on tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Anneliese_MB](https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB)


	30. Avengers Q and A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Avengers** @AvengersOfficial
> 
> The Avengers family has decided to take some of your questions! Use #AvengersQandA for someone from the team (or associates)

**Avengers** @AvengersOfficial

The Avengers family has decided to take some of your questions! Use #AvengersQandA for someone from the team (or associates)

 

**Plumeria** @Plumeria47

@therealspiderman isn't it scary, swinging around so high up? What if you missed? #AvengersQandA

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@Plumeria47 not really I’m not afraid of heights or anything. It’s really fun! I’ve never thought about missing. My web formula is pretty good, missing is unlikely.

 

**Plumeria** @Plumeria47

@stevengrogers what was the hardest thing to get used to, in terms of all the changes that happened while you were on the ice? What was the best thing? #AvengersQandA

|

**Steve Rogers** @StevenGRogers

@Plumeria47 the hardest thing to get used to was the number of people around. So many! The best thing was the social changes. Though we still have a way to go until everyone is truly equal, since I went into the ice, the world made big strides towards equality.

|

The best thing about being in the modern age is that I can be with a man I love without fear of being arrested. That I can publicly be bisexual. That @JamesRhodes and @SamWilson can take such public leadership positions.

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@StevenGRogers well shit you made me cry

 

**Plumeria** @Plumeria47

@AvengersOfficial for those in a full-body uniform; what do you do if you have to pee while you're in the uniform? #AvengersQandA

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@Plumeria47 I just hold it

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@Plumeria47 my Iron Man suit had a filtration system if I really needed to pee, @JamesRhodes has one too.

|

**Carol Danvers** @CaptainMarvel

@Plumeria47 I take regular toilet breaks and make sure the door is locked.

 

**Plumeria** @Plumeria47

@professorhulk like, dude, where do you get clothes that fit?

|

**Bruce Banner** @ProfessorHulk

@Plumeria47 I’m lucky enough to have people that make clothes for my size.

 

**Ace Fangirl** @AceFangirl

@therealspiderman what’s your favourite movie? #AvengersQandA

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@AceFangirl noooo that’s the hardest question! So many movies are great! I do love Star Wars though. Can’t pick my fave though.

 

**Serenitysfire** @Serenitysfire98

@CaptainMarvel how did you get your powers and how did you meet Nick Fury? #AvengersQandA

|

**Carol Danvers** @CaptainMarvel

@Serenitysfire98 I got my powers after being exposed to the power of the Tesseract (the Space Stone). I met Fury back in the 90’s when I came to earth after an alien invasion. Can’t share all the details, but let’s just say it involved shape shifters, a cat, and Fury losing his eye.

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@CaptainMarvel you know how he lost his eye?

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@CaptainMarvel I want to know more about the cat

|

**Carol Danvers** @CaptainMarvel

@TheRealSpiderman @TheRealSpiderman I’ll tell you the story next time we have a group dinner

|

**Nick** @Fury

@CaptainMarvel don’t you dare Danvers

|

**Carol Danvers** @CaptainMarvel

@Fury just try to stop me

 

**Bucket** @BucketLady

@AvengersOfficial does spiderman dab?

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@BucketLady He used to and then the rest of us started to do it and he stopped

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@TonyStark @BucketLady when your father figure and various uncles and aunts start taking part in memes, they’re not funny anymore

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Except for when @jbbarnes memes. That’s great.

 

**Unfolding Story** @asthestoryunfolds

@SamWilson Are you enjoying using the shield? How long did it take to get used to it? #AvengersQandA

|

**Captain America** @SamWilson

@asthestoryunfolds it took some time. Felt too big, like it belonged to someone else. But I’m pretty used to it now. It helps that my friends believe in me.

 

**Fluff** @Sp8cefluff

@AvengersOfficial What’s everyone’s favourite ice cream flavour? #AvengersQandA

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@Sp8cefluff I have to go with Stark Raving Hazelnuts

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@Sp8cefluff Anything chocolate and I AM YOURS

|

**Steve Rogers** @StevenGRogers

@Sp8cefluff Tony and Bucky call me an old man, but some vanilla ice cream is just perfect.

|

**my name is bucky** @jbbarnes

@sp8cefluff @StevenGRogers there are so many options why limit yourself to vanilla? i love the future and all the ice cream flavors

|

**Thor** @GodofThunder

@Sp8cefluff I greatly enjoyed the Hunka Hulka Burning Fudge ice cream that Stark shared with me!

|

**You Know Who I Am** @TonyStark

@GodofThunder I knew you would 😉

 

**Punny** @Mynameisapun195

@TheRealSpiderman Anybody who’s screams “I am a bad bitch you can’t kill me!” While getting stabbed is a fucking hero in my book don’t let anyone tell you different you are the hero we Gen Zs deserve and need to keep up the good work #greatesthero #yallsleepingonspidey #AvengersQandA

|

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

@Mynameisapun195 I’m glad someone appreciates my contributions to society

|

**Shuri** @GreatestGenius

@Mynameisapun195 @TheRealSpiderman the memelord hero we need AND deserve #yallsleepingonspidey

 

**Avengers** @AvengersOfficial

Thank you to everyone for your questions, sorry we couldn’t get to all of them! For now, #AvengersQandA is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to do. Thanks to everyone who took part! (Sorry I didn't answer the ice cream question for everyone, leave your own HC's for that if you want!)
> 
> Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Anneliese_MB](https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB)


	31. Enough Is Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Boss Bitch created a chat_
> 
> _Boss Bitch added The Mechanic, America’s Ass, and Bucky_
> 
> _Boss Bitch named the chat Enough is Enough_

_Boss Bitch created a chat_

_Boss Bitch added The Mechanic, America’s Ass, and Bucky_

_Boss Bitch named the chat Enough is Enough_

Boss Bitch: Ok I’ve had enough of your pining and not doing anything.

Boss Bitch: The three of you have been walking on eggshells since the pancakes.

Boss Bitch: So, Friday night, Steve and Bucky are coming over for dinner. Rhodey is taking Morgan, she’s excited for it. We’re all going to sit and talk about this. Communicate. Like the goddamn adults we are.

America’s Ass: We’ll be there.

Boss Bitch: Good. I wasn’t giving you a choice.

 

_PM to Boss Bitch_

The Mechanic: Pepper why

Boss Bitch: You’ll thank me.

 

_PM to Rhodey_

Boss Bitch: It’s done.

Rhodey: THANK GOD

Rhodey: I am sick of Tony’s pining. And Sam is sick of Steve and Barnes’ pining.

Boss Bitch: We’re all sick of it.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

THIS BITCH EMPTY

[video of Thor in the training room at the compound. He throws his axe and yells “YEET”. Giggling (presumable Spiderman’s) can be heard behind the camera.]

|

**Shuri** @GreatestGenius

@TheRealSpiderman Thank you for your service

 

Pepper had decided to order food in for Friday night. She didn’t want to cook after working the whole day, and she knew Tony would be too nervous to do much of anything.

Rhodey had picked up Morgan shortly before Pepper arrived home with plenty of food for the four of them, considering the two super soldiers who would be there. She had chosen to go for Italian, and Tony especially seemed pleased with that choice.

After they finished eating (she knew there would be no talking on empty stomachs), Pepper cleared the plates away. When she returned to the dining table, it was silent.

“Am I going to have to start this conversation?” she asked, crossing her arms and looking at the three men sternly. Tony didn’t back down from her gaze, but Steve and Bucky both looked away, slightly ashamed. Good. If they were going to be joining her marriage she needed to have some sort of effect.

“Fine. You three are all interested in each other, and for whatever reason, refuse to speak to each other about it. I’m tired of it. We’re all tired of it. I’ve been trying to convince Tony to speak to you two for months, but he refuses,” Pepper said, sitting down next to Tony. Steve and Bucky glanced at each other, and Bucky nodded at Steve. Steve shifted slightly in his seat.

“Okay. We do both have feelings for Tony. I’m pretty sure that I had feelings for him far before I realised. But we didn’t want to say anything because we both know Tony is happy with you, Pepper. We know you both have a happy marriage,” Steve said.

“We do,” Tony said, “I love Pepper, and I am so happy I married her. But that doesn’t mean I can’t also be with you. I just didn’t think you’d want me.”

“Why wouldn’t we?” Bucky asked, frowning, “You are one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met.” Tony shook his head, and Pepper squeezed his hand, knowing all of his insecurities. Tony looked to her, and she smiled supportively.

“I’m broken,” Tony said quietly. Steve and Bucky both instantly made noises to disagree, but Tony continued, “I have a long list of problems, and that started well before you met me. I’m a mess, one that’s luck enough to have people who support me, but a mess. I’m a recovering alcoholic, I have PTSD and frequent anxiety attacks, I have too many character defects to list. Not to mention that I now have hideous scarring.”

“Tony, no,” Steve said.

“You are a person who has done so much to protect and save the world, even the universe,” Bucky said, “I don’t know everything you’ve ever done, but you’re a hero. Not just because of Iron Man. Because of you. You have a good heart. You nearly died for the sake of the universe. You shouldn’t think so little of yourself.”

“Neither should you,” Tony replied, raising his eyebrow at Bucky. Bucky shrugged.

“I’m seeing the therapist,” Bucky said.

“You are a good man, Tony. You’re a great father. Even now that you’re not Iron Man, you’re still constantly working to help others. You saw what your weapons were doing, so you stopped it. You are always the first person to admit to your mistakes,” Steve said, “And your scarring, while it must be painful, doesn’t change anything for either of us.”

“I just don’t understand,” Tony said, “You two have been together since it was illegal. You have faced so much for each other. Why would you want me to be part of your relationship?”

“Because you are important to us. If you want this, and if Pepper wants this for you, then we are in,” Steve said.

“Of course I want this for you, I arranged this whole night,” Pepper said, crossing her arms, “Tony is happy. You two are happy. But you all love each other, and will be even happier together.” Tony turned and smiled at his wife.

“You understand me better than anyone,” Tony said, a look of pure love on his face. Pepper smiled back.

“So this is happening?” Bucky asked.

“I think so,” Tony said, grinning.

“Where do we go from here?” Steve asked.

“I’ve been thinking about that,” Pepper said, “If you two are going to be dating my husband, then I want to have a closer friendship with you both. I think Friday’s should be date night, and we alternate pairings and all four of us. One week would be Tony and I, and Steve and Bucky. The next, Tony and Steve, and Bucky and I would have some bonding time, and the next would be Tony and Bucky, and me and Steve. Then we can all have a night for the four us. I don’t want to date you two, no offense, but this whole relationship will be stronger if we are all close to each other.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Steve agreed.

“What about when I’m on a mission?” Bucky asked.

“Well, Steve would be here anyway,” Pepper said, “And we’d put the date night off the next week. And there’ll be times when I’m away for work.”

“I think having a specific date night would be good,” Tony said, “What about outside of that?”

“I don’t think we need a specific plan outside of Friday,” Pepper said, “I just think it would be good for us all to bond. Steve and Bucky spend a lot of time with us, and Steve is basically here the whole time Bucky is away on missions. I don’t think much will actually change, the three of you have just acknowledged your feelings.”

“Is this the first group date then?” Steve asked, smirking slightly.

“Yes,” Pepper said, “Let’s all go cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.” The three men quickly agreed, and they all moved to the living room. As a movie played, Pepper barely paid attention. Instead her focus was on Tony, who was looking absolutely content squished between Pepper and Steve, with Bucky lying over Steve with his head in Tony’s lap.

Tony had the biggest, best heart of anyone she knew, and he deserved to have all the happiness in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY
> 
> Also I had a few tears right at the end because Tony! Deserves! Happiness!
> 
> The Friday Date Night thing I've had planned since I first started planning this storyline. Bonding time. Huge IronFamily love. Pepper loving Tony and being good friends with Bucky and Steve because they all Love Tony. I'm emotional.
> 
> Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Anneliese_MB](https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB)


	32. Mario Kart Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderboi: I’m teaching Thor Mario Kart

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: I’m teaching Thor Mario Kart

Medium sized man: I love Mario Kart!

Spiderboi: Come to the compound and play!

Medium: … I’m on the opposite side of the country

Spiderboi: oh yeah lol

Spiderboi: Everyone should come have a Mario Kart tournament.

Spiderboi: Uncle Bruce isn’t allowed though he got too intense in his race and broke a joycon

The Mechanic: I’ll pick up a replacement. We’re on our way.

Spiderboi: We?

The Mechanic: Me, Morg, Steve, Bucky.

The Mechanic: Pepper is on a business trip.

Bucky: im gonna kick sams ass

New Cap: Who said I’m playing?

Bucky: im gonna kick sams ass

Black Widow: Why are Steve and Bucky coming with you?

The Mechanic: We’re neighbours, it only makes sense.

Black Widow: Sure Jan

Birdbrain: Mario Kart! I’m bringing the kids! Laura needs a day to herself.

Spiderboi: Doctor Strange do you want to play Mario Kart with us?

Strange: No

Greatest Genius: I want to

Black Panther: Shuri

Greatest Genius: If I take one of the jets I can be there soon

Black Panther: Shuri you can’t just go to America on a whim

Greatest Genius: Stop me

Spiderboi: We can play with you online

Greatest Genius: Not the same, I’ll be there soon.

Spiderboi: 1v1 me bish

Valkyrie: Carol and I will be there soon

Spiderboi: Oh wow everyone wants to play some Mario Kart. Yay!

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

It’s Mario Kart tournament time with the Avengers!

[photo of Tony, Thor, Steve, and Nat on the couch with joycons staring intently at the tv screen, in the middle of a race. Other are around cheering different people on]

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Black Widow: Why did Clint just scream?

Spiderboi: idk he went to the kitchen to get a snack

Birdbrain: GUYS

Birdbrain: Oh no they’re after me I’m running tell my kids and my wife I love them

Black Widow: What happened?

America’s Ass: Wait did you say Clint went to the kitchen?

Spiderboi: yeah why?

Marvel-lous: Is Clint being chased by Bucky and Tony?

Spiderboi: he’s in the vents again

Professor Hulk: What did Tony just yell?

Black Widow: Something about Clint not being safe in the vents and Bucky’s super strength.

Professor Hulk: What caused all this anyway?

Birdbrain: I walked in on Tony and Bucky kissing.

The Mechanic: OH THAT’S IT BIRDBRAIN

Spiderboi: wait what

Spiderboi: You’ve sorted it out finally?

Professor Hulk: OH GOD FINALLY

The Mechanic: YOU’RE DEAD BARTON

The Mechanic: STEVE STOP LAUGHING

America’s Ass: Make me

The Mechanic: Maybe I will

Spiderboi: Excuse me I am an innocent foetus who shouldn’t be subjected to such filth.

Marvel-lous: Now that was a kiss

Black Widow: Where’s Barnes?

America’s Ass: Probably in the vents going after Clint.

Birdbrain: What

America’s Ass: Did you forget that Bucky is the world’s deadliest assassin?

Birdbrain: OH SHIT I FUCKED UP

Birdbrain: NAT SAVE ME

Black Widow: You brought this on yourself. I really doubt that they wanted us to find out through the group chat like that.

Birdbrain: BIRD BRO? SAM?

New Cap: Uh no

Birdbrain: Please! I have kids and a wife!

Black Widow: Lila just told me that you have it coming.

Spiderboi: Ms Keisha

Greatest Genius: oh my fucking god he fucking dead

Valkyrie: Why do our get-togethers always end up with Barton in the vents?

Spiderboi: Wait are Steve and Bucky my dads now?

Rhodey: Tony and Bucky probably shouldn’t have kissed in the kitchen if they didn’t want the others finding out.

Spiderboi: You knew?

Rhodey: Yeah, I babysat Morgan the other day while they were finally sorting it out.

Spiderboi: Why didn’t I know?

The Mechanic: It’s only been a couple of days, Pete.

Spiderboi: ☹️

America’s Ass: I can see his pout Tony.

The Mechanic: Oh no not the pout

The Mechanic: His pout could rival Morgan’s.

The Mechanic: Trust me, Peter, this is now how I wanted anyone to find out. I would have told you but I wanted to talk to you in person.

Spiderboi: 😊

New Cap: We haven’t heard anything from Barnes or Barton in a while.

Professor Hulk: Should we… look for them?

The Mechanic: No one else can get in the vents except the kids.

Spiderboi: I can!

The Mechanic: You’re one of the kids.

Spiderboi: Uncle Bucky can you not kill Uncle Birdbrain please? I want to finish the Mario Kart tournament.

Bucky: oh sure kid

New Cap: What just happened?

America’s Ass: Peter has us wrapped around his finger is what happened.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

I WON BISNATCHES

[photo of Spiderman in front of the TV with Mario Kart on the screen. Tony is clapping him on the shoulder, and Clint is pouting in the background]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the team know. 
> 
> Why did Clint end up in the vents again? Idk it just happened. And yes, Bucky did stop searching for Clint at Peter's request. 
> 
> Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Anneliese_MB](https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB)


	33. Cheer Up Spidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderboi: Oh wow I just had a weird dream  
> Spiderboi: Suddenly I was in a universe where you guys just??? Didn’t exist?? And you were in a universe where I didn’t exist???

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: Oh wow I just had a weird dream

Spiderboi: Suddenly I was in a universe where you guys just??? Didn’t exist?? And you were in a universe where I didn’t exist???

Spiderboi: Multiverse theory amirite?

Spiderboi: But wow that was really shit.

The Mechanic: That is a weird dream.

The Mechanic: Good thing it’s not true. I think Morgan would be upset to lose her older brother.

Bucky: you cant escape this family now even if you wanted to

Spiderboi: uh… thanks?

 

_Enough is Enough_

Boss Bitch: There’s an exhibition opening at MoMA I’ve been invited to next week, did you want to be my plus one Steve?

The Mechanic: Wait!

The Mechanic: Steve can go to those things now!

The Mechanic: I don’t have to!

America’s Ass: It would be my pleasure, Pepper.

Bucky: I guess we’re on babysitting duty.

The Mechanic: It’s not babysitting when it’s my own kid. But if you want to come by I won’t stop you.

The Mechanic: We should rename this group chat

 

_Midtown’s Lamest_

Peter: Ned, where are you?

Peter: I couldn’t find you before school, you sat away from me in chemistry, and now it’s lunch and you’re nowhere to be seen.

MJ: I can’t see him anywhere either.

Peter: Ned?

 

_PM to Irondad_

Spiderson: I think Ned is avoiding me

Spiderson: He’s been acting weird ever since I got together with MJ

Irondad: I’m sorry, kid.

Spiderson: I don’t know what to do, he’s my best friend. I miss him.

Irondad: Any idea what’s going on?

Spiderson: No. When I talk about hanging out he’s busy. He won’t talk to me.

 

_PM to Guy in the Chair_

Spiderboi: I miss my best friend

Spiderboi: I don’t know what’s going on but please talk to me Ned please

 

_Spider parenting_

The Mechanic: I really want to grab Ned by the shoulder and shake him to see how much he’s hurting Peter.

May: I know it’s frustrating, but we have to let them work it out for themselves.

The Mechanic: I know. I just hate seeing him hurting so much.

May: So do I. It’s been a long time since I’ve had him fall asleep in my bed.

May: I hate seeing my boy cry.

May: I thought I’ll send Peter to you over the weekend. I think being around all of you will help.

Pepper:  You know we’re always happy to have Peter.

 

**Spidey** @TheRealSpiderman

Wow Thor gives really nice hugs.

|

So does @ProfessorHulk

|

Wait everyone is hugging me what’s happening?

 

_Saviors of the Universe_

Spiderboi: So you’re all being super nice to me.

Spiderboi: What did dad tell you?

Thor: I was only told that you have been sad lately. I do not like the idea of you being sad.

 

[Instagram image of Spiderman in the middle of a group hug. The group hug contains Tony, Steve, Bucky, Nat, Thor, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, and Pepper. The back of Morgan is also seen, though her face is tucked against Spiderman’s shoulder]

**therealspiderman** I love my family. This isn’t even all of them. They all cheer me up.

**godofthunder** We love you too Man of Spiders!

**gayvengers938** what I wouldn’t give to be in an Avengers group hug

 

_PM to Spiderboi_

Guy in the Chair: I’m sorry I’ve been acting weird lately

Guy in the Chair: I’ve been figuring some stuff out and I needed to do it alone and I’m sorry that meant avoiding you and stuff.

Guy in the Chair: I miss you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen did I go a bit meta at the beginning. Yeah look. I'm upset. The rest of it was stuff I've been playing for storyline purposes. 
> 
> Ned just needs to talk to Peter I think he'd be pleasantly surprised. 
> 
> Tumblr: [stillinthemud](https://stillinthemud.tumblr.com)  
> Twitter: [Anneliese_MB](https://twitter.com/Anneliese_MB)


End file.
